


The Dancing Dove Indeed

by NorthsWhite



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year before George Cooper met Alana and her friends, when he was Master of the Rogues and had little else to worry about, he meets a young group of Players. With these Players travels a beautiful, yet mysterious, young woman that might give the young king a real challenge and something to truly think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Acantha's eyes could not take the scene in front of her in without feeling overwhelmed. They had barely ridden over the risen ground above Corus, and she could feel her companions gawping as much as she was. They could see the shimmering roofs of those houses of the merchants and temple houses, the river reflected the first glimmers of sun as brightly as a diamond would have and the colors and sounds from the awakening streets was loud enough to reach their ears. Most impressive yet, was the silent castle looming over the city beyond it's walls, keeping a watchful eye over it's inhabitants and hiding it's secrets at the same time. It was a relief that at least one of their group had been to Corus before; even better that he had been raised in it too. She had never seen such a big city, and somehow she was certain that, without Ghos' guidance she would have been lost before even stepping into it.

\- Are ye lads gonna stare and gawp all day or shall we ride on?- Ghos asked, his eyebrow raised in mockery as he watched his friends and companion's awe. He would have been damned before telling them just how much he had missed those old streets.

\- You heard the man, fellas- Acantha said, being the first to awaken from their reverie - guide the way, Ghos-

\- Just remember, don't let the people overwhelm ye and stay close to the company- Ghos said, already pacing his horse towards the awaiting city - And keep an eye to yer purse. There are plenty thieves around here-

They rode on and into the city in silence. No one was too eager to express their awe and give away the fact that they were new to town, even if it showed in their faces. Except for Ghos everyone else in the company was from smaller cities and towns and had never seen such grandeur before. They had no inn awaiting for them, nor any families to seek, so they followed their tortallan fellow blindly. their eyes were otherwise occupied, anyways, trying to take it all in at the same time as they rode through market places and busy streets.

\- Where are we bound, anyway, Ghos?- she asked, trotting the horse a little so that she might catch up

\- To pay our respects to the master, of course- he replied, barely looking at her. His eyes darted back and forth in alert, keeping the rest of his group safe from wandering eyes and hands - He used to be an old friend of mine-

As they approached a place called the Dancing Dove, Acantha could not help herself from frowning her discomfort. Her family had been killed by thieves, some time back, and meeting their ruler was not what she would have called fun.

\- Do we really have to salute the King of Rogues?- she asked through her gritted teeth, her apathy clear to everyone in the group. Except for Ghos and the twins, no one else knew the fate her family had suffered, and she was not at all eager to let them in in the secret, and so it was not strange that most of them were trying to hide a grin form her obvious dislike.

\- How do ye...?- Ghos began, then realizing that the young lass had, of course, payed attention to his rambling about his old days in Corus, decided not to complete the question - For a Player in Corus to succeed he needs protection. And there is no one better for that than the King himself-

\- You know how I feel about thieves, Ghos- she whispered as they came closer to prying ears. And around the Rogue's court she was sure there were plenty. 

\- George is a good fella- he assured her with a wink - I bet ye will like each other right away-

Acantha wanted to argue further, of course, but the time for that was past. They had already been greeted by some of the King's men and their horses were already being held for them to dismount. Not for the first time, the young woman felt the burning stares of strangers piercing through her clothes and skin; most of her companions simply shrugged it off, knowing she was perfectly able to dissuade any obstinate owner from trying anything after she had said 'no', but it had never stopped from unnerving her. 

\- Mind your own business- Milko, one of the twins, said to a big man with harsh features just as he wrapped her shoulders in one of his very long and muscular arms. Like Hans, his brother, he was a tall and slim man with agile movements and golden eyes that seemed to shine even brighter because of their dark red hair; both of them had the Gift, thought they didn't like to use it much.

Once they were through the threshold and waiting for introductions, he let go of her and proceeded to stand by her side while Hans stood at the other. 

\- Are you alright, doll?- the second twin murmured, concern clear in his eyes - Seemed you were about to bolt, back there-

\- I just hate when those big fellas stare at me like that- she assured him, patting his arm lightly to let him now she was fine now

\- They always stare- Milko said, confusion clear to her and his twin alone

\- That's what makes your performance so popular, doll- Hans agreed, as if he had finished his brother's thoughts. Which he probably had - You are obnoxiously beautiful, in case you forget-

\- Sometimes I would love to- she muttered, more to herself than for their benefit. Only the twins were not the ones to let that kind of things pass by

\- Darling, we never do- Milko winked at her with a crooked smile that would have made plenty a girl swoon - Now hush, Ghos is talking to the master-

She obeyed, ruefully, as an unknown voice welcomed their leader. Because she was in the middle of their ten people group, and the fact that she was shorter than most of them, she couldn't get a glimpse of the man 'George'. But she could hear just fine, since everyone seemed to be paying as much attention as she was to the young people and their lord.

\- George- Ghos answered, the grin in his face clear in his voice - It's been some time, old friend-

\- Some time indeed- the stranger said with a kind enough tone, though Acantha was sure there was some reserve to it - Last I heard of you, you had formed a group of Players up at the Cooper Islands and were traveling 'round Carthak and Tyra-

\- That I did- Ghos replied, his tone showed no sign of worry so most of the group relaxed their shoulders. As if a chord had been played, or cut, must of those around them relaxed as well and continued to their business, making it harder for her to listen - Ye would never imagine what I have seen and found-

\- We can hardly wait for you to show and tell us all about it-

She wasn't sure, but thought she had heard Ghos snort. After that she noticed how the company was introduced, by pairs, to the King of thieves. Acantha did her best to stay hidden from his sight and of those closest to him, which wasn't a hard thing to do as long as she remained behind the twins. Though she knew how to protect herself, she was pretty sure that making it to the Rogue's bad side would not guarantee her living to see the next day.

 _Besides_ , she told herself, _It is not like I am someone important enough to be introduced. He doesn't even know I exist._

\- So there I was, waking down Carthak City when I see this bundle of people watching. And you know just how hard it is for us Players to catch university fellas and mages' attention - Ghos was saying by the time the girl decided to listen to their conversation, to her horror - when I notice this breath taking lass standing her ground to them. She was mud covered herself, mind, but there was no way to cover that beautiful face of hers with the big round emerald eyes, pouting lips and thick waves of long brown hair. I was gonna keep walking when the lass jumped to the air and back on her feet. She did all sorts of pirouettes and tricks with the grace of a cat, I swear. By the time she was done with her little performance she had collected quite the coin and was trying to shoo off a suitor-

Acantha didn't need to see her older friend to know he was shaking his head with an amused smile in his lips. She had heard him speak of that time so many times before that she didn't have to imagine what his body language looked like anymore. 

\- That must have been quite a sight indeed, for you to feel so awed by it so long after- George said, after a moment of silence had passed between the old friends - Too bad I couldn't see the pretty lass myself-

Had there truly been a note of regret in his voice? Or had she imagined it completely?

\- But you could- Ghos said, amusement as clear as the sudden silence that surrounded her - I talked the girl into joining me and the lads after that. She had nowhere else to go and agreed to follow us, with her own suspicious. Travelled with us ever since, she has-

She was still hidden behind the twins, so she was unable to see George's eyebrow rise in expectation. But she knew that something had happened to change her situation, that much was clear when the twins parted from each other to let the main table take a look at her, with nothing more than a 'Sorry-lass' look for explanation. 

\- Come on, Acantha- Ghos called with a worried smile - Don't be shy-

She bit her lower lip to keep herself from saying something that she might regret later. Still, she didn't step forward as instructed, but braced herself where she stood. The Lord of Thieves was studying her with hazel eyes, measuring her from head to toe. Not wanting to be left behind, she did the same. He was a young man, sixteen or seventeen at the most, he had hazel eyes over a big nose that far from destroying his looks made him look a bit more human, his crooked smile flashed white teeth against tan skin; she couldn't be sure, for he was simply sitting, but she thought he might be a tall and gracious man when on his feet. His arched eyebrow had been joined by the other as she gazed back at him instead of averting her eyes, but the amusement was still thick on his face.

\- Acantha, is it?- he asked, his voice gentle and cautious. As if he were afraid to scare her off.

\- And you must be George, king of thieves- she replied, her voice hardly audible in her intent to control emotions and not show them. It had been far too long since she had last had to do just that, and she had lost her practice.

\- That I am, youngster- he said, as he slowly stood. 

\- I am no youngster- she snorted, quite un-lady-like, as she saw him walk to her

\- Very well, Acantha- he said, taking her hand in his and pulling it to his lips so he might swiftly kiss her fingertips. All the while his eyes showed no other emotion than amusement - Welcome to Corus, and welcome to the Dancing Dove-

He let go of her hand short afterwards, turning to his friends and the rest of the Players with a boyish grin. Everyone from their Company had stopped breathing as he had approached her, unsure of what she would do once her was close enough to her; they all knew how she felt of consorting with criminals. Precisely the reason why they usually didn't bring her along when they approached the Rogue in charge of the many cities in which they had performed.

\- Solomon- George Cooper said with clear authority - bring our friends some drinks, and lemonade for the lady-

He bowed to her, mockingly, as he said the last bit and offered her a seat right next to him. Ghos raised his eyebrows, indicating that she was to behave, just as she shook her head in refusal. Cooper chuckled and shrugged, taking his own seat and restarting his conversation with his old friend.

\- Come on, doll- Hans said with a boyish grin of his own, placing his bony hand over her shoulder - Come seat with us-

\- Please don't bite, mind- Milko whispered between chuckles, already parting a chair for her - We won't bother you more than usual-


	2. Chapter 2

George had not been able to think in anything other than that green eyed lass for the rest of the day and most part of his night. It was very much unlike him, since he had never had any trouble whatsoever to get any woman he wanted. But there was something different about that one, he knew, even if his Sight had not showed him any evidence of magic in her. Perhaps it had been the way she had stood her ground up to him and all of his court, at the same time as her hard eyes dared him to harm her or say anything that she might find offensive. But there was something more in them; he had seen even if she was trying to hide it.

And then there was the awe in which old Ghospel talked about her, mostly in a hushed tone so she wouldn't overhear him. That old lad wasn't afraid of much, not growing in the low city and then traveling as much as he had; he had fought his share of bandits and thieves in those travels, to keep his company of Players safe to perform and earn him coin. He wasn't easily awed either, cynic as he was. So what did that lass have that made him respect her that much? Sure enough she was beautiful, she could have even conquered a heart or two up at the palace with the right dress and the proper modals. Gods, she had managed to get the attention of every single man in the Dove the night before, and even the jealousy of some girls. He would have to talk to Rispah about that, unless he wanted to find trouble under his very nose.

\- So, show should be round the corner- Scholar announced to their friend and leader, just as the rest of his companions turned away their worried frowns so he might not see - How much do ya think we should charge them for protection?-

\- Doubtless there'll be some pickpockets even with men around- another thief said - you know how they love big gatherings-

\- We shall see if old Ghos asks for protection- George replied, absentmindedly - He knows how these things go-

The four thieves stopped right around the corner, leaning on a building that was close enough to the gathering to let them see how things developed. There was a good amount of people, though not as many as the Players might have hoped for; he had warned them crowds here were tougher to attract, but if that girl had managed a group of mages and royals from the Carthak University...

\- Scholar- he called over his shoulder, not needing to raise his voice. The man was already by his side before he even turned to search for him in the shadows of the building - Why don't you get a closer look to their tricks? Tell me about them back at the Dancing Dove-

\- Sure thing, Majesty- he said, picking a space between people to disappear amongst them

George was about to turn and leave when he heard Ghos's voice over the murmurs of the crowd.

\- Please welcome our very own Acantha from Carthak and the Cooper Islands twins- there was smugness in his voice, even if it was just a faint tone of it

George turned and melted with the crowd, finding a spot among the first line of onlookers just as a red curtain of smoke formed and evaporated where empty air had been before. In that very same space now stood the tall twins, balancing on their hands a beautiful girl of about fifteen with big emerald eyes. She leaped to the air, twisting and turning her body gracefully; as she flew in the air, the twins proceeded to wonder those few who watched them with an assortment of animals and other figures made of fire and smoke. Their creatures paced around them like hungry caged animals, readying for the descent of the flying woman. The men tied a chord to each of their knees at the same time, whispering words of magic that would make it stay there, and parted to tense it. Just in time to receive Acantha's fall.

She twisted her body one last time so that the balls of her feet landed perfectly in the chord that had been placed for her. The animals around them crouched and prepared to jump at her jus as she started a short run that would have been cut up short had it not been for the fact that, somehow, the chord on which she stood seemed to be infinite. George had to smile at that, being the only one to See the red glimmer of magic that leaked from the twins and into the thread. She jumped and made a cartwheel followed by an aerial backflip. There was a gasp of wonder as the young girl landed gracefully right in front of the closest twin, who happened to have a flaming rose waiting for her. With a smile she peeked his cheek and took the flower from him, already gathering her strength to jump back to the air. She rolled in the air once she was as high as her impulse would take her, and threw the flower of flame to the air. There it exploded in thousands of lights and painted the dark sky with color that rained down to the audience and further illuminated the girl that seemed to be rolling herself down to the floor again.

The twins came together, hands outstretched to the sky, and caught Acantha with the ease of practice. She swung herself on their hands, to reposition herself just before one of the twins threw her to the other one's, not letting go of her hand. With the same impulse, he leaped over her, grabbing her by the waist as she followed with another graceful movement. 

They continued with their performance, competing with each other as they rolled and twisted their bodies at the sound of music. The dance was almost hypnotizing, and George could now understand why it was that such a little girl had been able to gather such a tumult, or awe his old friend. He himself was feeling quite awed right then.

Acantha was about to land on the dusty floor once more when her eyes caught with the Rogue's hazel ones. There was a magnetic pull in them that would not let her look away, no matter that she was about to hit the ground. She was very much aware that she would not be able to land on her feet, as she should have, but she was still unable to look away from that deepness.

Suddenly, whatever had been holding her there, let go. Letting her air out she placed her hands and elbows in front of her face and chest so that the fall would not harm her as much as it could have. She hit the ground hard, rolling over her head to make it look as if that had been her goal all along and bitting her lip to keep herself from screaming her pain. The twins proceeded to wrap her in their red smoke so that she might crawl out of sight and they could continued their piece of magic. Silently she thanked them for her escape and slid soundlessly to where the rest of their little group awaited for the grand finale. She might not be an expert, but she was pretty sure her wrist was broken.

\- What happened out there?- Ghos asked, helping her stand up and cradling her hurt wrist after seeing her grimace in pain with his touch - Ye might be having to see a healer, dear, this looks bad-

\- I think it's broken- she agreed, letting him examine the wound with delicate fingers

\- What happened A?- Lisa, one of the dagger throwers that travelled with them asked - You haven't had a fall with that particular jump in ages-

\- Ask his friend- she snapped, throwing her chin towards Ghos to better show her anger - That lad has magic or something', distracted the hell of me-

\- No darling, that's no magic- Lisa offered with a grin, once Ghos let go of her hand with a tight smile of his own - That's called good looks, lassy. And if it is worth it at all, I am pretty sure the lad likes you too-

\- Nonsense- she spat, anger making her tremble - I know what happened out there, and it had nothing to do with giddiness or the like-

\- Notice how she never said he wasn't a good looking lad- Lisa told the older one, who was having trouble hiding all of his grin behind his hand

\- I'll go look for a Healer myself- she snapped, turning to leave them and the finishing act of their performance

\- Just don't get lost and take care of yourself!- Ghos called after her, worry lines furrowing his forehead.

\- She gives you a whole lot of those- Lisa told Ghos as she disappeared around a bend, caressing the furrows with gentle fingers

\- You give me a lot of those too- he replied, smiling sweetly at her before pulling her closer and meeting her parted lips with his.

 

\- How hard could it possibly be to find a healer in such a busy town?- she muttered to herself as she walked through yet another street. The pain on her wrist had already spread to her arm and she could feel a headache coming. That and the painful fact that she was being followed had kept her from sitting by a fountain to cool her pounding hand.

Biting her lip as she thought, she turned sharply to an empty and unlit street that seemed to go up. She supposed she would take the next right to return to the main road and confirm her suspicions. As she walked in the otherwise deserted street she heard two sets of footsteps behind her. Grimly she smiled as confirmation set her mind. Usually she would run to make a gap big enough for them to not see her jump to a rooftop at a bend in the road, or disappear in the threshold of a closed building, but having her hand injured as it was she knew she would not be able to do so. Besides, she didn't know where she was right then and chances were that her pursuers were locals.

She took a left and then a right, finding herself trapped in an alley. Turning around she saw two men, both in their twenties and with strong arms and backs, blocking her exit. Cursing under her breath, she readied her stance to face them. From where she stood she had no way of knowing if the men were carrying knives so she would have to be extra careful as she fought them, in case they had a nasty surprise waiting for her.

One of them took a step forward and Acantha lost no more time in thoughts. With a well practice jump she leaped towards him, ready to kick the air out of the mouth of his stomach. A glimmer caught her eye in midair. She kicked hard and felt the touch of the cold steel on her skin like fire. How could she have missed the dagger before jumping him like that? She fell on the balls of her feet and turned sideways to administer a second kick, only this was stopped and thrust aside. She readjusted her weight so she wouldn't tumble down and threw her shoulder against her attacker. He stepped back, just as she though he would, and she threw another kick, this time to his face. He ducked and trapped her leg against the wall that stood next to him, immobilizing her.

\- Easy there, lass- a familiar voice called with a low and rich chuckle - I am not gonna hurt you-

To probe his point, George let go of her leg and took a step back with his hands in front of him in surrender.

\- It is not polite to follow people- she snapped, looking at him full of reproach 

\- You were lucky I was- he stated, matter-of-factly - Those men were up to no good, and you were outnumbered-

\- I could have managed- she assured him, a hard look on her face and glowing eyes

\- That I saw- he said, chuckling once more - A fierce little thing, aren't you-

\- I want nothing to do with thieves- she announced, though she wasn't sure why she was telling him so - They are nothing but trouble-

\- Even those who want to help you?-

\- You can always trust a thief to be disloyal and untrustworthy- she replied, hearing the words as clearly as if the Goddess Priest was saying them to her again - even those who say they want to help me-

\- That is a very strong opinion for someone so young- he said, eyebrow raised - Had a bad experience with a boyfriend perhaps?-

\- I have no time for this, Majesty- she said, mocking a courtesy - If you will excuse me-

\- Wait, lass- he said, as he took her wrist to keep her from walking away from him. 

She felt the floor under her move and a gasp of air escape her lips. She bit down on her lip until it bled, to keep the pain from fainting her, and turned to him with fierce eyes.

\- Sorry- he said, showing both his hands in surrender yet again - I didn't know you were injured-

She scowled at him, and was about to turn to leave once more when she felt a gentle touch over her shoulder.

\- What?- she snapped, tired and grumpy from the pain

\- I can take you to a healer- he offered with a crooked grin - She is someone you can trust, and won't be charging you for it. Besides, it is unlikely you run into any other surprises if you walk with me-

\- I already told you, I am not interested in consorting with thieves- she said, though the idea was tempting. Especially since she was now utterly lost.

\- Do you even know where you are, lass?- he asked mockingly, reading the look on her face correctly

\- Fine- she said as harshly as she could - Take me to your healer then. And you better not try any tricks on me-

\- Wouldn't dream of it- he replied, placing his hands in his pockets and walking down the street without bothering to check if she was following.

With a sigh, she trotted to catch up and walk beside him.

\- You are used to this sort of things?- he asked, side glancing at her - men following you to dark alleys?-

\- It happens every once in a while- she replied, somehow deciding to tell him at least that truth - Not so much since I started traveling with Ghos and the twins.The rest joined us afterwards, some of them leave in the cities we go by-

\- It must be hard- he observed her every move and expression, trying to figure out why he was so interested in that girl.

\- I guess you get used to it- she said with a shrug - Must people that come into my life tend to live it soon. Except the twins and Ghos, that is. They would never leave me, not without a good excuse-

\- Are the twins after you, then? Romantically, I mean- he asked, quite more frankly that he had meant to be that night. 

\- What?- she asked, honestly bewildered - of course not! We are like siblings-

\- I doubt they feel that way- he snickered and, as he grew serious again, winked at her - With you being so beautiful and all-

\- Yeah- she replied in a mutter, turning to look at her feet as she walked - Because that is so great-

George raised his eyebrows, clearly waiting for her to say more about it; it was a rare thing to find a woman that thought beauty was a burden rather than a blessing, who would have ever believed him if he said he had found the one that saw it just like that? When she kept quite, he found himself asking another question, just to hear her speak again so he might unravel her secrets.

\- I saw you fall- he observed, his eyes on the road ahead and the lingering shadows around them

\- I don't want to talk about that- she snapped, though her cheeks were burning in shame. It was a good thing that George was not looking at her right then

\- You are not used to falling, then- he continued, despite her temper - What changed?-

She opened and closed her mouth, knowing that if she accused him of magicking her he would most likely mock her like Lisa had. This one seemed to be a cocky and proud man, she was not going to be the one to help that pride get further along.

 - Not talking to me now, are you?- he asked, his grin flashing in the moonlight - A good thing we have arrived, then-

\- Is this healer your girlfriend?- she asked out of impulse, and kicked herself for it - Or why wouldn't she charge for a patient?-

George's grin broadened as he took out a set of keys and opened the main gate for her.

\- This healer, lady, is my dear mother-


	3. Chapter 3

She gawped after him as he guided her to the building. A tall woman with an air of command stood at the door, closing a robe over her nightgown; she had hazel eyes just like her son's, but her nose was smaller and thiner; her brown hair had a single streak of white indicating she was probably older than she appeared. As she watched her unexpected visitors she arched an eyebrow so very much like her son that Acantha had a hard time hiding a smile.

\- A patient for you, mother- George said with an amused spark in his eyes.

\- Come in, dear- Mistress Cooper said, her voice soft yet commanding - Let's see what I can do for you. George, put the kettle on fire and make us some tea-

The thief saluted the ladies and left them, due to the kitchen. As his figure disappeared, the healer approached the girl and showed her to a small room with cushioned chairs and a small table. Candles and torches had been recently lit and the wood smelled nicely in contrast with the smoke they produced. Acantha had a hard time trying to remember a time when she had been to a healer as respectable as this one, perhaps because she had never done so before.

\- Please take a seat- the older woman said, already pulling a chair for herself - It will be easier for both of us if I work on your arm and wrist whilst you seat and talk-

The young Player nervously sat in the chair opposite to hers; it was one thing that she mistrusted the thief and his mother, but what really worried her was that she might not be able to afford the healer's fee, never mind what George had said of it being free. Acantha wouldn't take any charity from dishonest men.

\- Are you one of Rispah's girls?- Eleni asked with a low voice, her hands expertly touching her wrist with cold fingers. Already Acantha could feel her pain easing -You know that you are entitled to seek help from the Temple of the Goddess, you should not have to put up with any kind of abuse from a man-

\- I... sorry, what?- she asked confused, not sure of how it was the woman had reached such a conclusion

\- Your wrist is broken, so we will have to mend that- she said with a kind smile - And I see there is blood in your fingers and blouse-

\- I got stabbed- she replied, feeling the color rush to her face. It was so un-lady-like to be in a fight with knives! And this woman seemed to be everything a lady should - right between the ribs, I didn't think it was such a bad wound-

She frowned as her fingers moved to the area she had spoken of; true enough there was the open wound, though it was not that deep. She let her partially remove the blouse so the wound was easier to see and then felt the cold of the woman's Gift closing up the parted skin, just an uncomfortable tickle to her side, and turned to look with wonder at the woman. Never had a healing had been so... refreshing before.

\- You should go to the Sisters of the Goddess and report this man- Eleni continued, her frown deep - At the very least tell Rispah who did this to you so that she may ban him from the rest of the girls-

Color rushed to her face as she opened her mouth to protest, she had finally understood what had made the healer believe she had to approach the Goddess' Temple, she had thought her a flower girl! But before she could utter a word she heard a rich laugh coming from the door frame, where George stood with a tray of cups and a steaming kettle, shaking uncontrollably with his laughter.

\- I do not see how any of this is funny- Mistress Cooper reproached her son, finishing the heeling on her side so that she could, gratefully, pull her blouse back down to cover her tanned skin

\- She is not one of Rispah's- the man said good naturally as he approached the table and settled his burden on it, stealing a strange look in the young woman's direction - Though she would most certainly be welcome to their ranks. She is a new Player, come with old Ghos to make some coin in the big city-

\- And how did you get yourself this battered?- the healer demanded, already filling her wrist with magic while her son watched

\- I fell- she muttered, looking away from both of them as she said it, so they wouldn't listen. George's eyes lit up, however, and his mother tried to bite back a smile because of her reaction - That was the wrist, anyways. After that I went looking for a healer and got myself into some bit of trouble-

\- What she means- George corrected with and arched eyebrow and a smile of his own - Is that she decided to roam through the lower city on her own, late at night, looking for a healer and got herself into trouble with some bad men. She was lucky I happened to be walking by-

\- Stalking me is more like it- she shot back, wincing as pain from her wrist which she had tried to move shot up

\- Stop fidgeting- Mistress Cooper ordered, taking a firmer hold of her arm - And you should be grateful that George was about, he is a good fighter even if I tried to keep him from that kind of life. And you- she said, turning to look at her son with a look of reproach - It is not polite to follow young ladies about, which you would know had you listened to me and became a respectable man-

\- A lass as beautiful as she is cannot roam the lower city by herself, least of all at night- he excused himself, ignoring the bit of how he should be a respectable lad - No matter that you know how to fight and all-

\- You two fight like a married couple- Eleni said, not trying to disguise her amusement. She finished up with her wrist and offered her a cup of tea, freshly served from the kettle between them - Drink this, it will help you calm down your nerves-

Acantha took the cup in both hands and smelled it's contents. She sniffed once and took a sip from it with a shrug. She had been taught to obey healers, even if it meant drinking their awful potions. To her surprise this one was actually quite... pleasant. And fast. She could already feel her body relaxing as the herbs settled in her stomach. Grateful, she drank another sip.

\- So, I think I should be taking you back to Ghos and your company- George said, breaking the silence - Else they will start to fidget about and get themselves in trouble-

\- They won't worry that much- she assured them both with a thin smile - They know I can take care of myself-

Still, she drank the rest of her tea and stood to leave. Suddenly remembering she had to pay the healer's fees, she felt herself blush a little as she forced a smile to her face and turned to the older woman.

\- Thank you, Mistress Cooper- she said, trying to sound calm and probably failing - How much would I owe you for your service?-

Both Coopers frowned at that, though she was sure she saw amusement in George's eyes.

\- Nonsense- she replied, waving the idea away - You are welcome to come to me for help whenever you need it. No cost at all. My son's friends, however wicked they might be, are to receive the best care without them worrying sick of the expenses-

\- I wouldn't argue with her, if I were you- George added, seeing how she was about to do just that, taking her arm and turning her towards the door - She really doesn't like it-

\- Thank you, Mistress Cooper- she said, touched - And goodnight-

Eleni Cooper watched her son tug the beautiful young woman away from her house with a smile playing in her lips.

 

\- You should let go of my arm now- Acantha told the their as they walked under the moonlight through streets she did not know. She was much too aware of his touch, and that made her feel uncomfortable

He chuckled and let go as she asked, but kept glancing at her as they walked. She was quite the sight, walking with the grace of a dancer as the moonlight reflected itself on her wavy hair and dark skin; her eyes were as bright as a cat's, highlighted by the black paint that bordered her eyelids. She held herself straight and high, sure of her every step despite the fact that she was very lost, and her face was that of a woman deep in thought.

 - You can ask- George prodded, his smile permanent when he was with her - I can see something is bothering you, lass-

\- Do you have the Gift?- she finally wondered out loud, trapping his hazel eyes in her green ones with such intensity that the young thief forgot to breathe.

\- Only the Sight- he told her, even though he usually didn't reveal that secret. He tried to See the Gift in her again, knowing the only reason he could possibly get so talkative was if there was magic involved, but like the time before he could not See any magic in her - Do _you_ have the Gift?-

\- I could have sworn you magicked me- she muttered, distracted and without answering his question. 

George bit back a smile, knowing that, like him, she was probably referring to the same strange attraction their eyes held for each other. The inability they had to look away once they had trapped each other's gaze. And most definitely, that was something to ponder.

\- So...- she whispered, feeling uncomfortable in the sudden silence - Your mother doesn't approve of your... line of work?-

\- Neither do you, apparently- he said with a rich chuckle - She used to be a priest in the Temple of the Goddess before she married. A righteous woman through and through-

\- Why did you stray?- she wondered, blushing as she realized she was prying in his past.

\- I was hungry- he replied with a shrug, gifting her with a side-glance and refusing to say more. Acantha knew what the end of a conversation looked like, and kept from asking further.

Instead, she watched him walk. There was as much grace to his movements as there was in the twins's, which meant he had great balance and coordination. Suddenly she wondered if he had ever tried any of the acrobatics Players usually performed. It would have been a strange sight, but a pleasant one she supposed. 

\- You are staring- he observed with amusement - May I ask what is it that caught your attention?-

\- Aren't you too young to be the King of the Rogue's Court?- she demanded, skipping over a fallen tile without even glancing at it

\- A story for another time, perhaps- he smiled at her, cockiness and wit apparent in his eyes - We have arrived, I am afraid-

She turned to where he was walking and stopped with a frown. The Dancing Dove was alive with noise and music, people came in and out, despite the late hour, with cups and songs. She could see some smiling and others being drawn out by their comrades so their anger didn't get them into any trouble. What was even clearer to her was the fact that they were all drunk.

\- Not a sight worthy of you, my Moon?- George drawled with a mocking smile

\- You know well that this is not our inn- she replied, looking at him accusingly - I thought you were escorting me to the Gryffin's Nest-

\- I could have done that- he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest - Only this way I get to enjoy your company for a bit longer-

\- Goodnight, Majesty- she said, anger making her eyes and voice cold as she turned to find her way to her own accommodations

\- Ghos will be in there- George called over his shoulder, his eyebrow arched in amusement - we have to discuss some technicalities-

With a resigned sigh, she turned again and walked towards the Dancing Dove, George following suit with a triumphant smile. As they approached the door, many thieves greeted their overlord and his companion with knowing smiles and subtle comments that made Acantha's stomach drop. She willed herself not to show any emotion whatsoever and to stand tall, despite the gazes that lingered a little to long on her. She just wanted to find Ghos and get the hell away from that place.

\- George- she whispered as his hand went to the doorknob. He turned to face her, expectant, and she continued - Could you keep to yourself the fact that I know some hand-to-hand combat? It is always a nice thing to have surprise on my side-

\- Is self-righteous Acantha asking a favor from the King of Rogues?- he asked amused, and partly joking

\- Never mind- she snapped at him, biting her lower lip in frustration and entering the inn with a scowl.

\- Acantha!- she heard Ghos call as she passed by him to sulk in a corner.

Her friend stared after her with confusion and then turned to look at George, who was doing the very same thing. Knowing why she seemed to be so upset he sighed and approached his friend.

\- Busy night?- he asked innocently, offering a hand for the king to shake

\- Let's talk- George replied, turning to the Player with a smile.

He sat at his usual seat in the main table, just in front of the now abandoned hearth. The other man sat at his side and negotiations over their business arrangements began. They argued, good naturally, until they reach an agreement satisfactory to both parties. Once that was over and done with, George took his opportunity to voice his other concerns.

\- Now, about you letting that little star of yours roam about the city by herself- 

\- She wasn't alone- Ghos replied with a twinkle in his eyes - I saw ye stalk after her when she left-

George arched an eyebrow at him and Ghos laughed carelessly. Only when he had gathered his control again, did he explain himself.

\- Don't feel bad about it, George- he patted his shoulder lightly - Ye were quite conspicuous  if she didn't see ye there. It is just... she likes to believe that she can take care of herself, and mostly she can, but me and the guys we worry when she is all by herself. Usually one of us follows her, just like ye did, to ensure there is no trouble. Usually there is none-

\- Tonight was not 'usually'- grumbled the thief - Your lass got herself some unwanted attention. You didn't tell me she knew how to fight-

\- Few people know about it- he agreed, nodding - Helps her get the upper hand when she does find herself in trouble. Lads don't expect beauties like her to know any self defense whatsoever. Ye'd do us all a favor if ye kept that knowledge to yerself-

\- She asked me the very same thing- 

\- That explains the scowl- the other man mused, turning to the corner table where she sat, her eyes closing as the exhaustion of the day and the healing caught up to her - She doesn't like thieves much-

\- That I noticed- George agreed - What's her story, then?-

\- None of that, Cooper- Ghos replied with a snort - Took me a year and a half to get the story out from her; I'm not telling ye a word. Ye want the story, ask her 'bout it-

George gave him his very best skeptic look as his friend shook his head. The thief knew he would have to work for that piece of information, then. It was alright, at least he wouldn't be bored the next few days. 

\- Poor lass is asleep on her feet- he observed as an idea hit him - It would be cruel to make her walk all the way to the Gryffins'-

\- She won't stay with ye, lad- Ghos assured him with a chuckle - She ain't that kinda lass-

\- You insult me!- he exclaimed with false indignation - I would never...-

\- Yeah, yeah- his friend calmed him down, quite amused despite of himself - What do ye want?-

\- Why don't you and your company stay here?- he offered, all innocence - There is not a safer inn in all of Corus, and Solomon will give you quite a price-

\- She won't like it a bit- he bit down on his lip as he shook his head, already standing to inform those few of his company in the Dancing Dove of their new arrangements - If she bites my head off I'll be blaming it on ye-

George chuckled as he watched the big man walk about his fellas and mutter their new instructions. Must of them smiled and hurried to get their things from their old inn, ready to get themselves settled again. He only payed close attention when Ghos approached the tired girl. She stood with a tired smile when he started to approach her, most of the men that had been trying to get her attention groaned knowing she was probably wrapping up for the night. The big player steadied her with a firm grip and started to whisper something to her; her reaction was immediate. Her eyes widened, her brain very much awake again, as she stood back and scowled at him. "Are you out of your mind?" he read her lips saying "You know how I feel about thieves and now you want us to stay at their  _court_?". George chuckled, not looking away from her so he wouldn't miss a single thing, not even to read Ghos's response. "Who cares if he is a good lad or not!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice low so no one could eavesdrop "He makes me nervous..."

He didn't get to read the rest of that, seeing how a woman stood between him and them, hands on her hips and reproach clear in her eyes.

\- Yes?- he asked, an innocent boy

\- Eavesdropping is rude- she said simply; he recognized her as one of the Players though he hadn't payed much attention to her name

\- I must certainly do not know what you are talking about, lass- he grinned at her, trying to charm her and make her drop the whole discussion

\- Play the fool all you want, Majesty- she replied tartly - But leave the poor girl alone. She is far too good to be caught in your games-

She did not wait for an answer, but walked away with her hands still in her heaps. the door opened and in came the carthaki twins. They were regal as lions, their proud and lively eyes registering the crowd until they found who they had been looking for. With their belongings still in their hands, they embraced the young girl and seemed to be reprimanding her, to George's amusement. She scowled at them but raised her wrist so they could inspect it anyways. 

Business called for his attention after that, so that he did not notice when she retired to her new rooms. _It's alright_ , he thought fighting his own disappointment,  _I'll be seeing her soon enough_.


	4. Chapter 4

As far as the young player was concerned that morning nothing and no one existed in that world except for the half eaten plate of eggs in front of her. She was deeply scowling at it as she tried to fully wake up; which was mostly why she jumped startled to her feet when a mug appeared out of nowhere right in front of her nose.

\- Easy, doll- Hans chuckled, settling on the chair next to hers and letting his long legs stretch out in front of him - Ain't nobody gonna cook ya and eat ya-

\- Then why scare me out of my mind?- she grumbled, seating down once more. Her scowl even worse than it had been as she passed a nervous hand over her hair. It was one thing that she was not much of a morning person and a very different one when she had had the most restless night in her life as she shared a roof with the Court of Rogues. She was most definitely not in the mood.

\- We remember how hard it is for you to wake up- Milko smiled apologetically down at her before taking a seat of his own - So we brought a peace offering. Taste that tea, promise it will make the trick-

\- What is it?- she asked, taking the steaming mug up for inspection. It had a dark almost black liquid, it's aroma was rich and strange though not unpleasant at all; actually, it smelled quite well.

\- Solomon called it 'coffee'- Hans replied, sipping from his own mug and offering her a friendly smile

\- We put some sugar to it, too, seeing how you have always loved your drinks sweet-

She drank experimentally and stared into the dark beverage with wide eyes and drank again, this time more of it.

\- This is strong- she mused, turning to her grinning friends - I swear I can feel it's effect working on me already-

\- Bless Solomon and George for coffee- Milko said, raising his hands to the ceiling with mocking reverence - No more Acantha the bear for hours in the mornings-

\- The king told you lads to give me this?- she almost chocked on the last sip she had taken upon hearing their news and when she asked, suspicion and dislike thick in her voice, about it she could feel her own frown.

\- Don't know why you make such a big fuss about it, it is not like the man is trying to poison you or anything. We are all having it- Milko shrugged, drinking what seemed to be the last of his mug as to prove his point - Besides, you did say you had liked it-

\- I just don't trust him, alright?- she growled, sipping from the cup despite herself - And don't you think it strange that he recommended it in the first place? I mean, how did he even  _know_  I am a bear in the mornings?-

\- He has eyes, doll- Hans replied amused - He saw you scowling at your plate. I think he even tried to talk to you but we told him not to bother until midday-

\- Bet she didn't even notice we had been about until we sat here- Milko whispered to his brother with an innocent grin

\- You know I don't bet when I know I'll be loosing-

\- What in the name of the Trickster was he doing up and about so early?- she interrupted their not-so-silent discussion before they carried on further - He is the King of Thieves, for Mithros's sake! He should sleep late and expect everyone to understand it-

\- He went for a stroll by the Marketplace- Milko informed her, matter-of-factly - And I bet he had already been up and practicing his fighting skills-

\- You don't stay king of the thieves long if you don't practice- Hans nodded with a serious face that hardly seemed natural on him.

\- Forgive me for asking- she muttered into her mug, more than ready to end that conversation. From the Company she was the only one that seemed to be bothered by thieves and keeping them close.

\- You can't blame the man for trying to win your heart over, precious- Milko pointed out, hugging her shoulders with a very long arm - He isn't the first and probably won't be the last-

\- Thieves aren't trustworthy- she explained, not for the first time, as she tried to win an already lost battle - I just don't like their king paying much attention to me; makes me nervous-

\- Well... we are staying here for the season- Hans said, hand under his chin - The way I see it, either you make your peace with the idea of him being around or you try to avoid him as much as you can-

\- Though he knowing every corner and hideout in the city will make that last one hard to pull off- Milko added, tightening his hold a little to comfort her - If it makes you feel better, we can stick to you like glue in a fetching-

She chuckled and offered them a tight smile, grateful for their concern. She knew they were right, and she would have to come to peace with the fact that she was under the wing of the Rogue of rogues, however uncomfortable that made her. With a sigh she stood and returned the used plates to Solomon, getting ready for their own stroll through Corus. 

 

Ghos had laughed when the twins told him about the magic coffee, as had done most of their companions and friends. Her grumpiness in mornings was legend among the Players, as much as her looks anyways. They followed the older man's steps and explanations of the different districts of the city and took note of those places they should avoid when walking by their own or with a full pure. Acantha took note of the Temples, promising herself to find a moment to place an offering both to the Trickster and the Goddess as soon as she had some alone time. As it was, the tortallan took them to the most important parts of the city, making sure everyone knew how to return to the Dancing Dove from every one of those locations; he still remembered George's warning over last night's events. 

Once that was done and they all knew their way in the city, or at least well enough so they would not walk in circles for hours, he took them to the hill from which the castle loomed and glimmered over its subjects. There was a golden door with a big golden gate and gold covered statues, through which the king and queen passed when they rode down to the city even though that hadn't happened in some time now. Next they visited the noble's entry which stood to the side of the castle and then the servant's gate that was almost to the back of the building. From there, the Royal Forest unfolded to an apparent infinity. The green woods and the thickness of it made a mysterious and dangerous sight for the foreigners.

\- Try not to wonder in the forest, kids- Ghos was saying with his most serious tone - It is said plenty have been forever lost in there, and ye can never know what could be waiting for ye between the trees-

Most of them shrugged, not showing much interest in stepping into the woods; after all, they had already been through many in their travels. The fact that it was called 'Royal' did not change the trees from being just that. They had all come to the city, not to the surrounding sightseeing.

As they walked back to the main districts, the noble's gate opened and let through a mounted party of young men. They trotted by, not bothering to even glance at the small group of Players. They were all quite used to that treatment from nobles, still the fact that they apparently rode out frequently (specially the young ones) was good news. It meant there was serious coin to be gained from the city during the day. 

\- I see ye all so eager to get those kids coin that I ain't holding ye a second longer- Ghos said as he tried not to chuckle - Go get yerselves some extra coin-

\- Want us to stick to ya?- Milko offered as Hans waited for him with unhidden impatience - Make sure you are safe from thieves and rogues?-

\- Don't worry about me, sweet- she replied with a wink - I'll be alright on my own. We can pair up another day if business is too slow today-

\- We'll be by the temples if you need anything, love- he said with a hand wave, already walking to his impatient twin

She looked up to the sun and smiled in relief. It was a good thing to have friends and an adoptive family, but sometimes she missed being alone. With a half skip she walked herself to the armory district; she had heard among some of the servants by the palace gates that the pages and squires that rode off to the city usually visited the Raven Armory. Being there when that happened would be a happy coincidence for her purse.

Like most of Corus, there was a lot of traffic in the district of her choice. The blacksmiths worked pounding their hot metal while clients and vendors walked by their stools, offering or bargaining their products. The Raven Armory stood silently within a building, it's windows allowing the passerby to admire the weaponry work it offered. Acantha knew dancing in front of it would only get her in trouble, so she set her things up across the street.

After making sure that the bowl, in which she hoped to receive the coin, was properly set she took the long red ribbon in one hand and began the intricate steps of a well practiced routine. She spun on one foot as the ribbon twirled and made little circles around her, then she would throw the thing to the air while falling into a graceful cartwheel just in time to fetch the falling ribbon and kick it back up with an expert foot. A wide circle meant that she could jump into it and try an air squat, smaller ones made pirouettes and standing in a single foot while stretching the other over her head easier. So on she went, turning and spinning as the ribbon danced as if it possessed life of its own until, finding it hard to breathe, she spun to a stop with a triumphant smile.

A small crowd had gathered around her while she danced, coins were already thrown into the bowl and some other people were approaching to fill it up with their own spare change. There was a red flower right next to the bowl, a gesture that made her both smile and frown at the same time. And among the people that had started to retire she could see a wealthy man on horseback standing next to a very impressed George Cooper.

\- Moma always said that if a Player was good enough to make you stop and look you owed it to him, or her, to give away something- she reproached him, placing both her hands over her hips, ribbon still half wrapped in her wrist.

The wealthy man, apparently hearing her words, had fumbled with his purse and motioned for her to approach. Biting her lower lip and forcing a tight smile to her face, she stepped closer to the youngster. He couldn't have been older than eleven years old; his sharp chestnut eyes caught hers as he bent down on his horse to take her hand and place a coin into it. There was an air of authority and intelligence to him even as he turned his mount around, without muttering a single word, and kicked his horse to walk away.

\- That was strange- she muttered, ignoring George for a moment and opening her hand to see what the big fuss had been about that he couldn't throw the coin to the bowl as most people did. A gold coin rested gingerly in her palm as she stared at it in wonder.

\- That was Gareth of Naxen the younger- George said as he looked over her shoulder at her earnings - Must have been quite pleased with your performance. I would put that away and safe before other people might get a glimpse of it-

\- You still haven't payed your due, Majesty- she replied mockingly, already tucking the coin in her breast band as she approached the rest of her payment and her almost forgotten long tunic. Even though she was used to perform with her tight trousers and slightly longer blouse, it made her uncomfortable that George could see her legs. 

She put the tunic on buttoning it up to her chest and let the fabric fall heavily from her waist down, it was quite comfortably open on the front so she could move freely. She then picked the bowl up and placed it under George's big nose, clearly waiting for him to place some coin of his own. With a raised eyebrow and a chuckle, he took out a silver coin and showed it clearly to her before placing it carefully over the rest.

\- My due has been payed- he said, tucking his hands in his pockets like he usually did

\- Now please place back all the coins you took while paying your part- she replied with an arched eyebrow of her own

Laughing he did as asked, and then bent to pick the forgotten flower from the ground.

\- You caught that, I'm pretty impressed- he said, twirling the flower for a moment before placing it in the bowl

\- The fact that I dislike thieves doesn't mean that I don't know how they work- she replied sternly, shaking the contents of her day's work into her purse - Now, are you going to follow me around for as long as I stay in Corus? Or will the novelty of my presence cease to interest you soon?-

\- A frank little thing- he said, laughter playing in his eyes even if he had not done so out loud

\- I don't like people spying on me, Majesty- she told him sharply - And I don't like your games of hiding around the corners and subtle moves-

\- Who said I was playing any games with you?- the question sounded almost innocent the way he said it

\- You are giving me a headache- she reproached, turning to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything

\- Are you leaving already?-

\- I don't dance all day- she replied, exasperated - Now, if you'll excuse me-

He followed her, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't, up to the Temple District. Silently he watched her approach first the Goddess's altar to place two of her coins and whisper a prayer, and then the Trickster's where she left the red rose with an ironic smile.

\- No prayer for the Trickster?- he wondered, though his eyes seemed overly eager to hear her answer

\- Only a fool would ask the Trickster to interfere and meddle in his life- she replied matter-of-factly - it is best to give him something he might find amusing and beg he doesn't find you interesting enough to actually care-

\- I am not sure he would appreciate you talking to him, or about him, like that- George observed, leaning over the altar - I hear he is quite touchy-

\- A good thing we have not met, then- she admitted, closing the argument at that

She turned to walk, looking for her tall friends among the busy people that came in and out of the temples. She was already looking for the second time while wondering how hard could it possibly be to find two tall, magicked redheads when she noticed that Cooper was still staring at her.

\- What do you want George?- she asked, her voice sharp even though she didn't seem to be quite as vexed as she had been the night before

\- I want many things- he replied with a crooked smile - But for now I am satisfied by your company-

\- Well, I am not interested- 

\- How about a story, then?- he pressed on

\- A story- she repeated, turning to look at him with disbelief - What kind of story?

\- Your story- he said calmly

\- Pigs may fly- she replied with a charming smile that didn't quite belong to the tone she was using.

There. A redhead and some red smoke. She sighed her relief and left the king of thieves by the Trickster's altar so she might watch the last of her friends' performance.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Majesty- Lightfingers called after a dreamy George

One of the men closest to them snickered, though the king of thieves wasn't sure if it had been Scholar or Marek. He had, of course, lost track of their conversation. Not that it was an important one, mind, but it had still been a long time since that had happened to him last. It had been over a week since Ghos's Company had installed themselves in the Dancing Dove, their presence was now as natural to the thieves of his court as that of Lightfingers and Solomon. Sometimes, when one of the twins or even that Lisa girl Ghos had a thing for didn't spend some coin with the dice or share a drink with his men, his men wondered of their whereabouts. Most of them, however, could guess why their new friends were nowhere to be seen. The only member of the Company that had hardly been present in the busy nights of the Dancing Dove was the one that had first gotten their general attention.

\- If I didn't know any better I would think ye are smitten- Ghos said, with apparent detachment 

\- Nonsense- he drawled good-naturally - I am just curious of your little lass-

\- She told me you keep following her and popping up every now and then- his friend continued, undisturbed by his apparent lack of interest in the matter. By now the rest of his closest circle were pretending to be deep in conversation, though their attention was still on the two old friends - You really need to stop that if you expect her to ever come and share at the Dove-

\- I didn't know she cared- he lied with an innocent grin

\- She does, and she dislikes it- his friend stated a little harshly 

\- You sound vexed yourself- George said, hearing the undertone of anger, and feeling he would have to make a point with his old friend - Now, my friend, I will not let you speak to me like that. If you have something to discuss with me then we can most certainly speak of it in private-

\- Of course, your Majesty- Ghos replied, standing at once and eyeing those that had just been laughing and joking with him minutes ago reaching for their hidden knives. He shot a cold look at his friend and was about to retire without another word when he thought the better of it - For our old friendship, please stop making Acantha nervous. She is a fidgety girl with a grim past, I would hate to lose her because of you-

He then left, leaving George staring at his back with an arched eyebrow as the rest of his Company got up to follow him. Many had not noticed their exchange and were quite surprised to see they gambling companions leave, but there was something about the grim look on Ghos that made his Players know something was not quite right. 

\- Would you like us to talk to him, Majesty?- Marek offered, face harsh so that those around him knew what it was exactly he meant with 'talk'

\- Have you noticed how that lass brings out strange reactions from men?- he wondered as he shook his head so Marek and his men stood down. He didn't quite blame Ghos from trying to protect the girl, it had been obvious to him that he had a brotherly affection to her from the very beginning. What he did wonder was what that grim past was all about. For all he had tried to get the story out of the Company, Ghos and even the dancer he had heard nothing of use.

\- Just two nights ago Orem and one of the new lads got in a fight over her- Scholar agreed, thoughtful - The lass wasn't even around to return anyone's affections, not that she would have-

\- That's what beautiful women do to men, alright- Rispah added with a giggle - And that one would do wonders for us flower girls. You sure she doesn't one some extra coin, cous?-

\- The way she has those merchants after her every performance, I doubt she needs it Rispah- chuckled George - But maybe you and your girls can make me a service...-

\- Which would, of course, have a cost-

\- Of course- he drawled with an amused smile - I'll pay handsomely if you get the story of Acantha's past. Seems to me there's something worthy to learn there, the way the secret's kept-

\- I'll see what us silly girls can do- she winked at him and left, probably to start fishing for just that story.

\- Now, if you'll excuse me fellas- he said standing himself with a boyish grin - I'm gonna have a little fishing trip of my own-

 

 

It wasn't a hard thing to find the small dancer. She was seated, with a leg crossed over the other, in the fountain at the marketplace. She was smiling and laughing like he had only seen her do with her friends, and sometimes during her performances, as a red rabbit leaped around her in midair. One of her twin friends, he still had some trouble telling them apart, was laughing himself as she tried to trap the illusion with graceful hands without moving the rest of her body. After giving himself the opportunity to watch her a moment more, before her eyes became guarded and suspicious again and her smiles became hostile and bitter, he walked up to them.

The red rabbit disappeared as his creator's attention wandered off and both Players turned to look at him in silence, just what he had thought would happen.

\- Acantha, Milko- he greeted them with a friendly smile, though his eyes were distant and calculating.

\- So you finally told us apart, Majesty- Milko beamed at him, resettling himself closer to the girl so the thief might seat at his other side and join them - What brings you out from your noisy court?-

\- She and I need to talk- he said, nodding in Acantha's direction - Mind giving us a moment?-

Milko looked at him and knew that even though he had phrased it as a question it was more of an order. As a Player he was not necessarily obliged to obey the Rogue, but then again he could not see the damage in doing as he wanted this time. Sure, Acantha would reproach him for ditching her and would probably feel quite uncomfortable with the lad, but there was no real danger to them being alone, right? She was more than capable of taking care of herself, especially against a single opponent. And getting on the king of thieves's bad side meant bad business to the entire Company. With a sigh he stood and gave his younger friend an apologetic smile and a shrug before leaving them to it.

\- So much for friends- she muttered, straightening the purple fabric of her dress 

\- I would think he didn't really want to leave your side, if that makes you feel any better- he said, seating where the twin had just been - He was just avoiding trouble with me-

\- Well, you have got me alone- she said, batting her eyelashes with mocking flirtation - What do you want from me?-

\- Peace- he replied, serious for the first time since she had met him - Your presence in Corus has awakened many sentiments, specially among my men. Now I know you are not at fault for it, you can hardly help yourself from being the beautiful young woman you are, but I think that if you share sometime with my men they might stop fighting for the imaginary affections they think you have for them-

\- I do not mean to offend, nor bring trouble to your court- she said tartly, her eyes were firm and strong despite the darkness and contradiction of her words - But as you may have already noticed, I do not appreciate thieves nor their attentions. The only reasonable solution for our little... situation is for me to avoid the Dancing Dove as long as possible. Otherwise things could turn out badly for all of us-

\- That sounds very much like a threat- he said sweetly, though his own eyes were a bit darker

\- It is not- she spoke plainly - I just know myself well enough to realize that spending time with you and your friends would be to court danger. Trust me, Majesty, this is better for all of us-

\- Tell me about your past- he pushed on, his voice and air commanding despite of himself. He was pretty sure that ordering her to open up would get him quite the opposite.

\- Why do you insist so much on knowing my past?- she demanded, squinting her eyes in suspicion - What could you possibly find so interesting from a simple Player?-

\- First of all, I find your underestimating yourself quite amusing- he said with a smile that did not seem amused at all - And the interesting about your past is how reluctant everyone seems to be of talking about it. Now, me? I like to know who it is exactly that lives under my same roof and breaks bread just across the room-

\- Why should I obey your whim?- she asked, anger making her voice cold - I do not trust you. I think I have told you as much plenty times by now. My past is mine to know and mine to share. If I do not share it with you, it is my business and mine alone. So please, stop asking your men to follow me around and ask everyone I know about it. It is very tiresome and won't get you anywhere. Half of the Company don't know anything about my past and those who do don't know the whole story. So... just let it be, yes?-

With the grace only she possessed, she jumped from the fountain and walked away from him with a decisive step. He might not have gotten the answer he had wanted to hear, but there was something certain about their conversation: it had not been idle.


	6. Chapter 6

\- What did he want?- Milko had hardly looked up from his book as Acantha stormed into the room mumbling about rogues who thought to high of themselves.

\- 'Peace' he said- she replied, finding a spot in one of their beds. Hans was lounged in the other, lazily looking at her - To know about my past. What does he care if I was a damned unicorn three years ago?-

\- He pushed Ghos about you, too- Hans said thoughtfully - He had your back, of course, but wouldn't tell us much about it. All I know is that he looked really grim by the time their friendly conversation was over and done with-

\- Lisa surely knows what happened- Milko offered, placing a finger in the line he had left his reading at and turning to look at them

\- If we need to know or worry about it, Ghos will find us and say so- Acantha said, waving it's importance away with a hand gesture.

\- The man is damned interested on it, mind- Hans continued to pursue his line of thought - He is offering the flower girls quite a price for whatever information they get from us-

\- I know it is his purpose in life to pry, but I am getting tired of it- she said - Would you think Ghos would mind if I moved back to the Gryffin's Nest?-

\- Do you truly think that will get him off your track?- Milko put in - Not that one, dear-

They stopped talking as the door opened. Both twins were alert, the energy of the air buzzing as they prepared for any nasty surprises. Only an idiot or an ignorant would try to steal from two mages whose specialty was fire, but they had proven that this world had plenty of those at hand. 

\- Hey Ghos- Milko said, being the first to see their guest. The air relaxed as the twins did.

\- What's new kids- the older player said with a chuckle, and then seeing her added - Acantha, good. I've been looking for ye-

\- What for?- she asked, making room for him to seat next to her

\- George came back from a stroll at the city. He was quite worked up and in one of his moods- he explained, studying her face as he spoke - I would love to think that he was mad because some idiot kids tried to rob him or somethin' but my common sense tells me ye had something to do about it. So please tell me ye didn't fight with the lad again-

\- He came demanding answers and my presence at his court, as if he had the right to boss me around- she justified herself, frowning a little at finding Ghos on his side and not hers - Of course I got mad! He has no right to question me like.. like a criminal. And he has no right to be questioning the rest of us for my past either-

\- Well, as good a man as he might be he is still the King of the Court of Rogues. He has to keep a tight leash on his subjects and show a firm hand with anyone that could mean trouble to him-

\- So what does that have to do with us?- Milko wondered, speaking for the other two as well

\- Right now _we_ are trouble- he replied with a grim smile - he insinuated as much down at the hall, anyways. Acantha, George is easy going enough but he can also be quite cruel. He has a reputation to uphold, and it is not a pretty one, lass-

\- Are we in trouble?- she asked, remembering just too clearly what had happened the last time someone she loved had made it to the wrong side of a thief.

\- I'm not sure, lass- he said, tiredness evident in his face for the first time since she had met him - Just try to keep things calm, the whole lot of ye, alright? I don't know how much our friendship still means for George-

 

Acantha had no trouble finding the stair that hung just outside the king of the rogue's window; it was stupid of him to leave it unguarded, king or not.

She had tried to sleep and ignore that uneasy feeling in her gut, but sleep simply didn't come. It was time someone spoke with that George Cooper. And so, she climbed the stair in complete silence, pushing herself over the windowsill and into his bedroom. She had barely straightened herself up when she felt the strong hold on her head and the cold metal on her throat.

\- Didn't your mother teach you to enter by way of a door?- he drawled almost lazily, which made the threat all the more deadly to her ears.

\- And here I though you wanted peace- she murmured, trying to keep her voice from shaking and failing miserably. It had been a very long time since she had been so close to a gutting herself.

George let go of her and stood in front of the young woman. Completely bare. Blushing, and quite surprised, she turned around and covered her eyes at once. Understanding her reaction, and feeling a little embarrassed himself, he went to hunting for some pants.

\- Great Mithros!- he hissed - What are you doing here?-

\- Are you decent?- she demanded at the same time, feeling the urge to run off the way she had entered

\- You can turn around-

When she did she saw that he had only put some pants on, his abdomen was visible under the moonlight. He was a muscled man, some old scars were evident on his otherwise smooth skin. And he was looking at her funny while she stared. Blushing once more she tried to steel herself to do what she had come down there to say in the first place.

\- Why were you naked?- she asked instead

\- I sleep bare- he replied, not thinking before speaking. Seeing her blush deepen he gave her his most charming smile and added - You liked what you saw, didn't ya?-

\- You are a cocky pert- she accused him, refusing to meet his eyes - And was that damn knife really necessary? You scared the life out of me!-

\- You were the one to tiptoe through my window in the middle of the night- he pointed out, though he seemed to have lost most of the seriousness about him - Which brings us back to the question, what was so urgent that you could not wait till the morning to see me?-

\- Not what you are thinking, that's for sure- she muttered a little annoyed, fully conscious of what men usually thought of women in their chambers - Don't you have candles or something?-

\- And here I thought the moonlight would be better for what you had in mind- he appeared to be regretful as he lighted a single candle.

As the man rested the candle back over a table Acantha got a chance to look around her, and was surprised to see that the candlestick was silver and the mirror frame that hung over the candle pure gold. Sure she knew the Rogue had a very good profit, but she had never actually seen him show it off.

\- You had something to say, dear girl?- he prodded, offering her a chair and seating on his unmade bed.

\- I heard you and Ghos got into something of a fight- she admitted, taking the seat nervously - And I wanted to ask you not to hurt anyone from the Company... if you are going to retaliate for whatever trouble I have been causing in your court it should be me you punish. They had done nothing but protect a friend-

\- Very well then, how about a story?- he said, knowing full well that tricking her into thinking her friends would come to trouble if she didn't speak would only prove to her that he was indeed untrustworthy. Still, it was too good an opportunity to let it pass by unattended. And he had not gotten to where he was by letting opportunities pass by. 

\- It is a long one- she sighed, resigned and willing to tell him what he wanted so her friends might be safe. And she knew she wouldn't be able to lie, since he had the Sight and all; when he raised his eyebrows indicating for her to continue she obeyed - Papa died when I was five, after that Moma had some trouble trying to raise me and my sisters, she did her best to feed us all but it wasn't enough. That was until Larse showed up; he was a thief, the right hand of Rajmuat's Rogue. He won Moma's heart with gifts and pretty words, she didn't care that he hit us when he got home drunk, which was most of the time; nor the fact that he was always eyeing me with that weird look on his face. He kept like that for a couple years, until one day the priests at the Goddess Temple told Moma that she had to do something for us kids. I was ten when she finally stood up to him-

She breathed harshly for a moment, seeing the blood and the corpses of her family clearly in her head. But George was waiting for the rest of the story, ignorant of the pain it caused her to tell it.

\- I was down at the market- she continued - there was this really amazing Player that danced with ribbons, and I stopped on my way home to see her perform. It was a good thing I did, 'cause when I did go back I saw... Larse was standing over my dead Moma, blood all over his clothes and soaking their bodies. He killed them all, Moma and Cecile and Laura... and when he saw me there, screaming and crying he... he took me to the slave markets and sold me for some silver. They put a leather collar on my neck, magicked so I wouldn't run away or die if I tried, and threw me into the pen with the rest of them. Some of them said I would be good for warming the beds of them masters so they kept me from the more violent slaves. As we traveled to Carthak, some of the other girls taught me some tricks and dances, so that I could be part of the masters' entertainment, if so they wished. I guess it was because of them I found a way to live in the streets afterwards-

\- How did you escape?- he whispered, sorry of having forced the story from her.

\- An old man bought me in Carthak. He was a nobleman and had hundreds of slaves- she replied, a tear escaping from her eye - He made us smaller girls dance and sing for him and his guests. Sometimes I had to help in the kitchen and things like that. I spent three years in his house until one day, one of his guests offered to buy me from him. At first the master said no, he said that I was so beautiful that having me even though I wasn't still full grown was an investment; but then the guest insisted, he tripled my price and eventually the master sold me to him. You must understand I had heard terrible things about some masters, and though mine wasn't gentle he wasn't as bad as many others... so I was scared to leave his house. I guess the Trickster was smiling when he sent me to Lindhall's; he was a tortallan mage that had gone to the Carthaki University to improve his studies. And he was part of the escaped slaves chain; so once I was under his dominion, he freed me. After that I performed in the streets with what I had learned, I seemed to have a knack to it and was doing pretty well on my own until Ghos found me-

\- And took you under his wing- George concluded, looking at her with new eyes. Never would he have believed such a tragic story followed such a young beautiful woman; but then again, that explained why it was she hated her beauty so much - Why did Larse killed your family? Did you ever know?-

\- He wanted to charge men for sleeping with me- she replied angrily, her eyes hardening her entire expression - When he told my Moma about it she wouldn't have any of it. He killed her, and I suppose he liked the sight of blood 'cause my sisters came next-

\- I am sorry you had to live through that- he whispered, standing so he could place a comforting hand over her shoulder

\- Ghos and the twins and Lisa... they are all I have left- she said, turning her head up so she could see him. Tears were already rolling down her face - Please don't take them away from me, George. I wouldn't survive it-

He remained silent, thinking on his next words because he knew that whatever he did say would define the way she would treat him from now on. She, however, hearing nothing but silence, stood and walked towards the window.

\- Wait- he said, pulling her back so that she could face him. But he had pulled stronger than he should have, and she bumped against his strong chest placing her free hand in front of her to spare her face. And to his great surprise, started to sob. With a sad smile, he held her against him, hugging her tight until her sobs started to subside - Acantha, you don't have to worry about your friends. Ghos was never in danger. He and I are old friends, I wouldn't harm him-

\- What?- she whispered against his shoulder, making him shudder and his skin prickle 

\- I am sorry if I scared you, but...-

\- What?- she repeated, pushing him away from her. There was betrayal in her eyes and he was sure that it was a mistake he would pay expensively. 

\- Acantha...-

\- Thank you for keeping my friends safe, Majesty- she said, all the coldness back in her eyes, and disentangled herself from his very touch to disappear through his window.


	7. Chapter 7

If he had seen little of the young dancer before, George was now practically sure that the girl had the ability to disappear. Not only was she no longer seen in the Dancing Dove, but she had also disappeared from her daylight performances. The only time in which he had been able to see her had been in her group performances at nightfall. After that she locked herself in her room with some food she had somehow managed to pry from Solomon or the cooks. She usually took her food and ate it in the marketplace or elsewhere in the city, but what seemed clear enough was that she would not be in the Dancing Dove for a second more than necessary.

Lightfinger and Marek had both reported that the woman in question walked around the outer palace grounds and marketplace constantly, finding herself quite restless. They also told him that the rest of the Company was both confused and worried, which meant she had not told them of their little exchange. If he had thought that having her past story would make thing easier for him he was terribly mistaken.

\- George, could ye spare a moment- Ghos asked, walking into the courtyard. Following him were the twins. Which meant to George that they had probably believed he might perform some sort of measures to ensure they would behave; it was a good thing his reputation stood so high.

\- Sure, lads- he said, re-sheating his hidden knives and relaxing his stance - What seems to be the problem?-

\- As I am sure you have noticed, Acantha seems to be more distant than usual- Milko drawled out, paying attention to his expression - You wouldn't happen to know what's wrong with her, now, would you?-

\- Nor have anything to do with it?- added Ghos

\- She and I might have had a chat- he said with a shrug - She seemed to be under the illusion that you big fellas might be threatened by me, for some reason. Told me all about her past she did, and when I assured her I was not going to hurt you... well she didn't seem happy-

\- Damn it George!- he yelled at him - I told ye not to pry into her past-

\- He must be really proud about it now, though- Milko said, his golden eyes hard - Was it as exciting as you imagined? Or was there some drama missing out?-

\- I would be careful with my next words, Player- he warned - Magic or not I can take ya-

\- Calm down boys- Ghos said, standing between them - There is no need for us to make things worse than they already are-

Milko scowled at him, but turned and left muttering under his breath. Both players left stared after him with renewed worry, he was an easy going lad but there was not denying it that when he did get angry he was someone to fear.

\- Look, I don't know how ye'll do it but ye better fix this, George- Ghos warned, going after the angry twin before he could find trouble on his own.

\- Ain't you gonna make a threat of your own?- George asked the other twin with an arched eyebrow. No one would ever be able to tell him his life was boring

\- I'm sure they made enough of a point- he said, his hands tucked into his pockets - Besides, Milko has always been the one in love with her; he's just worried. And I am sure you are just as smitten as he is. Which is why I am certain you have probably told yourself much worse than anything they did say just now-

And with that, he strolled out of the courtyard as calmly as if they had just chatted about the weather.

 

For the most part of her time she was content with meeting people and the city. Many times the twins had offered to accompany her, but she wasn't ready to answer their worried questions; she knew they would forgive her for keeping them at a distance once she explained what had happened. It had been during one of her walks that she had seen Gareth of Naxen the younger again. She was filling her water skin from one of the fountains when he approached her with that beautiful horse of his.

\- You are the dancer- he had said not revealing any feeling whatsoever - The one with the red ribbon-

\- At your service, my lord- she said with a curtsy; since she was not performing these days, she usually wore one of her dresses.

\- Word travels fast- he scowled at her, unhappy of being recognized. A strange noble if he disliked commoners knowing who he was exactly - I have not seen you performing lately-

\- I seem to have hurt my hand, my lord- she lied outright - It is better if I let it rest so that I might have complete use of it later on-

\- May I?- he asked, offering her his palm. Not being able to think of a polite way to refuse a noble's orders she gave him her hand so he could inspect it with callused fingers - It doesn't seem hurt to me-

\- Then I might be able to perform soon- she said with a fake smile that did not reach her eyes

\- Why lie to me?- he asked, intelligence shinning in his eyes. He seemed just as bright as George, which only made her grimace. 

\- I am not having quite a good day- she said after thinking her response - It has been a hard week, actually. Begging my lord's pardon-

\- Call me Gary- he said, bowing to her from the saddle - please-

\- I wouldn't dare, my lord- she said sheeplishly

\- Not even if I commanded you?-

She shook her head, trying to hide a smile. The lad was much younger than she and yet seemed so certain of himself. She knew better than to meddle with a noble, no matter what his intentions might be. Hadn't she learned enough lessons of what noblemen were like? Even the young ones would eventually become men.

\- If my lord would please excuse me- she said with another curtsy - I must return to my Company-

\- I don't know your name- he observed, his horse fidgeting under him as if mirroring his own nervousness - Tell me your name and I'll let you go-

\- Acantha, my lord- she said before hurrying away. 


	8. Chapter 8

-Interesting company you keep nowadays- Milko drawled, detaching himself from the shadows of a nearby building - I thought you disliked nobles-

\- And I thought you knew better than following me around and lurking in the shadows- she replied, hands on her hips -Last time I nearly broke your nose-

\- You've lost your touch, darling- he grinned at her - you've been followed by the Rogue's people for days-

\- I know that- she sighed, walking to a lonely bench and patting the empty space next to her - I just didn't think there was much for them to report, and it is not like they are doing any damage. I guess it would be more trouble to stop them than what it is worth-

\- We are worried, you know?- he took his seat without taking his concerned eyes away from her - We've been trying to give you some space, but I think it's about time you tell us what happened with that George fella-

\- You know about it?- she asked looking up through her long eyelashes - Of course you do, he must have told the entire city by now-

\- Actually I think he hasn't said a word- the mage replied, looking at the clouds for a moment - but you were cross, and he was cross... it wasn't hard to connect the dots-

\- I shouldn't have said anything- she whispered, a rebellious tear threatening to fall - But after what Ghos said that night... I couldn't have lived with myself if anything happened to you kids because of me-

\- You have to stop blaming yourself for their deaths- he whispered gently, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders - You did not have the fault. It was that Larse thief and him alone-

\- You keep saying that, but I fear it makes no difference Milko- she sighed, tiredness making her heart ache even more than usual - You know? For three years no one cared about my past, I was able to push it back and pretend it hadn't happened. And then, all of the sudden everyone is so eager to learn about it. I am not ready for that, I don't want to be that scared little girl again-

\- The past doesn't define you- he said, trying with all his heart to make her feel better, to make her see herself the way he saw her - It forms part of who you are, but the rest of it is the way you have taken the cards dealt to you. You are a fine woman, love. No matter how much pain was dealt to you, that ain't gonna change-

\- I just want to keep my head down and avoid trouble, you know?- she said, looking up at him with a sad smile - I ain't asking for fame or riches, just somewhere nice to live the rest of my days quietly-

\- And how, pray, will you do that if you stop gaining coin?- he asked with an arched eyebrow - I mean, sure I could invite you to my own place once I have it... but you would have to put your part on that-

\- I am sure Hans would _love_ that-

\- Your sarcasm breaks my heart- he put a hand to his chest, pretending such pain actually was seeded

She laughed. It was a short lived one, but all the more beautiful since it had to break through her tears. It had been a long time since she had laughed like that, unpreoxcupied of being watched or judge. It was a pain she couldn't be herself with the thieves; Milko was certain she would have liked some of them. And they would have all loved her.

\- I am getting tired of seeing you think so much- she whispered to his ear, startling him to his feet and laughing once more

\- I was thinking... I know how you dislike thieves and all- he said with an apologetic smile - And don't bite my head off for saying this, but maybe you should meet some of the lads at the Dancing Dove. I promise some of them are quite nice and almost respectable-

\- Milko...- she groaned, her eyes were fearful and guarded

\- I'll be seated with you the whole time- he promised - Just give them five minutes, and if you still feel the same about them I'll let you take me for a walk wherever you want to go. I'll even go to the dress shops without complaint-

\- Fine- she said, jumping to her feet with one graceful movement - They have five minutes to prove they ain't monsters-

\- You and I will make a fortune tonight. I doubt any of them think you know how to play cards- he beamed at her as he followed her to his own feet

\- Just one condition, Milko- 

He looked down at her with raised eyebrows and a clear question in his blue eyes 

\- I don't want to have to talk to George Cooper. If he shows up, I am leaving; five minutes or not-

 

 

Milko had had no trouble in telling Scholar the terms of the dancer. Scholar, however, had been quite unfortunate having to pass them on the their king. Though someone had to do it.

\- So you are telling me that she is willing to sit with us bright fellas so long as I don't try to speak with her?- he almost growled back at him once he was done listening

\- You must agree, Majesty, that it is much more progress than what we had managed on our own- Marek tried to support the old thief - This way she might open up some, maybe get along with you better in the future-

\- Fat chance for that- he said with a half-felt laugh - Very well, I'll keep my distance. For now anyways-

\- We won't forget to say a good word of ya- Scholar chuckled with a wink and made his way through the busy hall to the furthest table where both twins were making conversation with a very uncomfortable Acantha.

\- There, lass- Scholar said with a triumphant grin - His Majesty won't be bothering you unless you change your mind about it-

\- Pigs may fly- she whispered, taking her cup and sipping the sweet fruit juice 

\- What could our king have done to offend you so?- Marek chuckled, raising his mug for a silent toast that was soon joined by the rest of the table.

Ghos and Lisa had taken their seats with them, and so had Marek, Scholar and Lightfinger. No other thieves had been invited, yet. Lisa and Milko guided the conversation to all the safe topics Acantha might enjoy and actually participate on. Something she eventually did when a really bad joke was told and the tension about her had been broken. As it turned out, not all thieves were as terrible as she had imagined; and the five minutes she had agreed on, and was planning to respect, turned into a couple hours of gossip and laughter. 

The twins had begged her to join them in a card game, but she had decided that baby steps were better for her right then. So, as they gathered their coin and deck, she left to get herself some rest. Things promised to be far more entertaining now that she was a bit more comfortable in Corus.


	9. Chapter 9

\- I know you are back there- she announced, not bothering to look over her shoulder to see who had been following. By now she had enough friends among the rushers and Dogs to know herself mildly safe.

She heard a low chuckle, but missed the sound of footsteps on the dusty ground. George appeared appealingly out of nowhere at her side, startling her.

\- Majesty- she said, busying herself with her ribbon so her hands wouldn't shake and her nervousness wouldn't be that obvious.

\- Tell me something, dear girl- the man drawled with a tight smile, her lack of comfort whenever he was around was enough to make him grit his teeth - You have found yourself some rusher friends and have shared a lot of your time and meals with them this last month. And still, you avoid me. Now I am certain that your skittishness has nothing to do with my line of work and everything to my very charming self. So, Acantha, I think it is about time I get some sort of explanation from you-

\- An explanation?- she repeated, her anger making her eyes cold as stones - I owe you nothing, King of Thieves. You tricked me and took advantage of my weakness to get the answers you had been searching for. I do not care for trickery-

\- You are still angry for that?- he couldn't believe she would hold such resentment over something that small - Because I tricked you? We both know it doesn't bug you as much as you wished it did; I have tricked plenty a folk before and for much worse than what I gained from your innocence. I did not harm you, now, did I? And do not go telling me it is because of your past, little one, everyone has a sad past to stand up against. Sure, some have it worse than others, but it hardly makes you as unique as you seem to believe yourself to be-

\- Then why pay so much attention to me,  _Majesty_?- she demanded, hardening her voice over the title as she tried to snob down the hurt feelings he had left with his own biting words.

\- Because for some reason that I have yet to understand, I like you- he replied evenly. Only his eyes gave way to the turmoil that had really taken hold of his calmness

They stared at each other in silence. Him waiting for an answer, she unable to think of one.

\- I scared you, didn't I?- he said with a rueful smile - I didn't mean to do that-

\- What do you want, Cooper?- she asked, almost unable to pronounce the words out loud 

\- I already told you, I want many things- he shrugged, but his eyes were still intent on hers - But for now, how about you accompany for lunch?-

She pursed her lips but nodded in agreement. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him for much longer, this seemed as good a time as any to get into speaking terms with him. Maybe she would be able to set some boundaries to him, keep her peace about for a little while longer. He smiled at her, perfectly aware that she was just as uncomfortable of having him there as she had been when he had first approached her; he knew lunch was no victory, but it was a good start.

They walked side by side in silence until they reached the lunch house. It was made with rocks and tiles; it had magic signs painted in the door, both to attract costumers and luck. George opened the door and offered her his arm, as any well bred gentleman would, and guided her inside. There were plenty of tables already occupied, the smell of food and smoke filled their nostrils as they walked to one of the furthest tables. Maids were walking by, their trays filled with food, mead and other softer drinks. As Acantha took it all in, George could hardly keep himself from laughing out loud.

\- George! You know I can't afford this place- she hissed at him, her hold on his arm tightening as her eyes looked about her appalled. 

\- Play nice and I'll even pay for whatever it is you want to order- he said, winking at her. But he couldn't trick her; she knew he was tense under all that superficial easiness. His muscles were tense, and his eyes alert as they roamed over every inch and face in the restaurant. She could feel some of the customers eyes on them too, so he was probably not used to being seen by so many, unlike herself - You can't walk into a room without turning heads, can you?-

They sat, hiding from most of their onlookers, and a serving girl approached them with a friendly smile. Not waiting for an answer he knew he wouldn't get, George turned to order their lunch and drinks, winking at the girl before she turned for the kitchen. And then, suddenly, he turned his undivided attention back to Acantha.

\- So, how do you like the Court nowadays?- he asked with a crooked smile

\- Well enough, I suppose- she said, folding and unfolding the napkin in front of her with nervous fingers - The lads are good enough, as rushers go-

\- So you have yet to be mistreated- he added, innocent-like.

\- Stop that- she said curtly - We both know that you hear everything that happens in the city, specially in your own court-

\- I have plenty of friends in the oddest places- he agreed with a broad smile - Some times they do like to whisper interesting bits and pieces into my ears-

\- You should change your titles, Majesty- she said mockingly, her voice soft as silk - Lord of Whispers they should call ya-

\- Speaking of which- he winked at her - I've heard you have been meeting with our lordling Gareth of Naxen-

\- He is a strange noble- she admitted, biting on her lower lip as she remembered the very few occasions in which they had met - Still, he seems to be a nice lad. I swear I try to avoid him, keep him from thinking I encourage him, but the kid keeps finding me-

\- And will most likely continue to do so- he sighed, apparently feeling for this young duke that he did not know - Poor lad, he is in for a heartbreak. You are the thoughts, coldest lass I've met. Even Rispah is softer than you are-

\- I am not cold- she refuted with a frown

\- You have turned down every single man that has approached you- he said, hands up in the air in surrender and the corner of his mouth twitching - It's been, what, fifteen now?-

\- You've counted them?- she whispered harshly, voice indignant

\- Of course I have, love. It is simply too funny to let slide- he smiled innocently at her - It also makes me wonder how such a beautiful and popular young woman as yourself has no man sharing her... affections-

\- Sharing my bed, you mean- she reprimanded him with a scowl

\- Your words, not mine- he shrugged, still smiling

\- I am simply not interested- she replied - And I have not met anyone that changes my mind about _that_ -

\- Yet- 

\- Excuse me?-

\- I said 'yet'. You haven't found anyone to change your mind 'yet'- he sounded cheerful, but not in a way she had heard him before. He winked at her playfully and took her hand in his. His eyes shinning with fake devotion - Don't worry, lass. I am up to the challenge-

\- Challenge?- she almost shrieked, freeing her hand from his - What challenge?-

\- I shall change your mind and steal your heart- he said soberly - the way only the King of Thieves might-

\- What in the name of the Goddess are you talking about?- she demanded

\- Don't you worry about it. It won't kill you- he winked again, placing food she had not seen arrive in her plate before serving himself - Now, eat. This place is the best in Corus. They even beat Solomon's pork stew-

She looked at him incredulous. There was no such thing as anything better than Solomon's pork stew. Or so she thought until she tasted that roasted rabbit. After that, she ate in silence, staring at him with big round eyes as he chattered and gossiped with her as if she was his oldest friend and he had to catch her up on the latest news of the city. He knew about everything that had happened everywhere, from the palace to the Mud Lane in the lower city of Corus; he talked about the King and Queen of Tortall and some of the recent gossips of their court as easily as he talked of his own. Gossip seemed like an endless topic, and the safest for them.

By the time they were done with the food and conversation, and walked into the street again, the sun was already hiding its face from the Earth. She frowned at it willing it to stop from leaving the skies, making the thieve laugh outright.

\- Come on, I'll show you a shortcut to the Dove- he said, taking her by the elbow and pulling her after him.

\- Actually, I don't think there's enough time for me to get my things- she observed, glancing back at the sun once more - Could you take me to the King's Square? In one of them shortcuts of yours-

\- Are we friends, then?- he asked with a mischievous smile and arched eyebrow

\- We had lunch together, didn't we?- she replied, hand on her hips - i still have some judging left to do in your regard, but we are friendly enough-

His smile broadened as he pulled her into a tiny street, round a corner and then through other of the same nature. Like the first time he had guided her through Corus, he used only the deserted and small streets, the ones people didn't really know about. She, for certain, had already lost track of the twists and turns and was completely lost. And suddenly, as one of the small streets came to an end, she found herself in King's Square. He peeked her cheek quickly and winked at her before disappearing. Leaving her staring after him as the rest of her Company stared at her.

\- You can't do the balancing act on that dress- Hans observed, breaking the silence as if he was used to seeing that little exchange

\- I thought we could do the fire storytelling thing- she replied with a shrug and a thankful smile to him - Like the one we sometimes do for the little ones-

\- Did you two have fun?- Milko asked, shaking his head with the tiniest of smiles

\- No time for chatter folks- Ghos finally snapped out of his shock - But I am glad that you two are finally getting along-

Her friends performed their own tricks and acts as usual. It was their act that bothered Acantha; she and the twins had performed it in front of children before, but never to entertain adults. She worried they might find it boring.

\- Stop worrying, dear- Milko whispered with a kind voice - They'll like it well enough-

\- However, if you are worried it might no be enough. You could always spice it up by singing one of them songs that have yet to reach Tortall- Hans added, back resting against a building - Like the carthaki one about the emperor and the hyenas-

\- That's a good idea- she said, thoughtful - Let's do that one, then-

Their time was there. Silently they walked in sight of their audience; the twins stood a couple steps in front of Acantha, one at each side, and said a word of magic that lit a fire between them. The flames were calm and flat, like nothing the audience had ever seen before, waiting for the instructions of their master. She took a deep breath and raised her clear voice in the first words of her song; the fire roared to life, showing the story she sang in its very flames. They danced and transformed, narrating the story to the onlookers.

When her song was over, the twins withdrew their flames and those around them clapped and tossed their coins at the hats and bowls that had been passed for that purpose. Murmurs made a sea of noise as they left and walked back to their own businesses.

\- Nice save- Ghos told them once most of the crowd had dissipated - Your singing voice is a bit rusty, though-

\- Better her than us, mind- Milko shrugged as carefree as always

\- Look Ghos, his Majesty came- Lisa said, pointing to where the crowd had stood only moments ago. The a grin brightened her face as she added - I think he is wanting you, A-

She turned to look in the direction in which she pointed and gasped. Sure enough there stood George. With a dozen of roses in his hand and a smile that promised all kind of trouble.

\- Want me to get rid of him?- Hans asked, smiling lazily

\- Don't bother- she replied, already walking to where he stood, shaking her head.

\- I didn't know you were also a singer- George beamed at her, offering the flowers he had brought. She snatched them from him with a harsh move.

\- What is this?- she demanded with a scowl

\- A gift from an awed admirer, of course- he asked, all innocence - Don't you like the roses?-

\- I like them just fine- she snapped, though part of her was flattered - What are you up to, Cooper?-

\- I told you already- he reminded her - I'm just keeping my word-

\- I am not sure I want to play this game George- she warned even though her fear was clear to him in her eyes

\- Why not?- he asked kindly, placing a warm hand over hers - I am not going to hurt you-

\- I've heard those words before- she whispered with a sad smile - Goodnight, Majesty-

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

\- He sent another flower- Lisa came into the room holding a red rose with careful fingers and a mischievous smile - How many have they been? Fifteen with this one?-

\- He is so persistent- she muttered, turning to her and taking the flower from her care. A basin full of identical ones awaited for their sister in water. It had been a week in which wherever she went she would find at least one of them roses waiting for her. The fact that no one else took them from the street and temples when she found them there was a clear enough sign that George had been responsible for them.

\- If you don't give him an answer he will continue to... persist- Lisa smiled at her, not unkindly despite the firm tone she had used - Which makes me wonder... You usually refuse this kind of attentions right away. Why haven't you refused him? If you fear he might harm you, being the king, you can always talk to me and Ghos... even the twins, I think-

\- I am not afraid that he might turn on us- she whispered, patting the bed next to her so she would join her - He is friends with Ghos, and he values that a lot more than you would expect. Besides, for all he is good with knives so are you, and the twins could probably take him on without trouble-

\- Then? What  _are_ you afraid of?-

Acantha sighed and rubbed her eyes. Lisa knew not her past, she could probably imagine parts of it but there was so much she didn't know. And the younger girl knew it was better that way; she didn't want her to change the way she treated her. So, knowing she might not understand completely, she spoke her heart to her.

\- I fear he might hurt me- she whispered, placing a hand to stop her from interrupting in fear that she might not talk of it later -I am afraid that he might actually get too close to me, that he might 'steal my heart', as he says. I don't want him to hurt me, not after I have been so careful to keep my heart safe from just about everyone. And yet, I fear that if I send him away he might actually listen. Is it crazy? Not wanting him to get closer and still not wanting to loose his interest?-

\- Oh dear girl- Lisa sweetly hugged her, pressing her head against her chest - It is not a bit crazy. I think every woman goes through that very same argument you are having with yourself. At least once we have experienced heartbreak-

\- Did you went through it before you paired up with Ghos?- she asked bewildered

\- Of course- her smile was not mocking nor pitying. It was as friendly as her words were - Love usually hurts, Acantha; and I do not thing it is a bad thing that it does. When you meet someone that knows you well enough to make you wonder if you should be with them, you know that they can make you both perfectly happy and utterly miserable. So you see, when you really like someone, you have no other option but to decide if that happiness they may provide makes up for the possible heartbreak they could inflict on you. I thought Ghos was worth the chance, and up until know he has proven my choice was the right one; but even now I know that if he were to hurt me, it would be terrible to me-

\- But you are still with him- she said, quite confused

\- Because even if he breaks my heart, all of this amazing moments we've been together will still be worth that pain-

\- Sounds intense- 

\- It is- Lisa assured her with a wink - And most times it makes my blood run hotly through my veins and my wind fail me. That man turned my life upside down, and I thank him for that every single day. Life can be boring without a little adventure, A. You must take it when it knocks at your door-

As if on cue, there was such a knock at her door. It was different from the one normally used by the twins or Ghos, shy almost. Smiling, Lisa went to answer it.

\- George- she called, and Acantha knew she was beaming even if she couldn't see her face - Come on in. We were just talking about you-

Again, the young girl didn't have to see his face to know that his left eyebrow was now being raised as some sort of questioning. Lisa simply chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind her and running to her own lover to tell him the interesting news.

\- Afternoon- the thief said with a smile, though his eyebrow was still arched and his eyes looked a little troubled - Did I interrupt anything? Some juicy gossip about me, perhaps?-

\- Not really- she replied with a shrug, trying not to let him see how nervous she was of his presence. Only it was no longer that cautious nervousness that bothered her, but an awkward one. It was something that had happened during that week, with him being so attentive and kind to her. Everyone had seen it, and many had asked her about it. It was only five minutes ago that she had accepted it out loud - I got your rose-

\- As beautiful and deadly as you are- he said with a lazy smile - They fit you quite perfectly-

\- You like that, don't you?- she wondered, cocking her head to the side and staring up at him with big eyes - Finding hidden meanings to things that surround you-

\- I have often found that almost everything has more meaning than the ones we know of. Life has a lot of little jokes and ironies tucked into it; I merely appreciate them when I can see them- he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets and lounging against the wall.

He was simply looking at her, and liking what he saw. The girl had worn a soft green wool dress that made her eyes look even greener, if that was possible, and that fitted her body perfectly. She had left her hair down and free, something he had never seen before; the black waves fell down to her waist untamed, making his fingers itch to run through them.

\- Did you need anything, George?- she asked timidly, her hands folded over her lap.

\- Oh, yes- he hadn't noticed the fact that he had forgotten to breath - Scholar was just telling me that he and the other lads had been teaching you how to use daggers and knives, said you wanted to keep learning-

\- Well... a girl can't be too prepared...- she muttered, feeling fire in her cheeks as they blushed

\- I actually think it a very good idea- he smiled at her, peeling himself from the wall and closing over the two steps that separated them - As it happens, I am the best with knives around here. And I have been told I would make an amazing teacher-

\- Who could have possibly told you that?- she wondered, incredulous

\- No matter, does it?- he waved the question away with his left hand, just as he offered his right one to help her to her feet - Do you want to learn or not?-

She smiled up at him and took the offered hand. She did know George was the best with knives, at least in his court, and she had been willing herself to ask him for such lessons. They went to the courtyard that stood under his window so that they might work without interruptions or audiences; George had explained that many of the things he could teach her were not known techniques to many of his rogues, and he planned to keep it just like that. As he watched what she had already learned from her time with Scholar and his friends, as well as those things that she already knew from her hand-to-hand fighting, she glimpsed at his serious face. He seemed to be taking this very seriously, to which she was grateful. Once he was content with her basic knowledge, he began to teach her better ways to grab the knives and where to hide them for the everyday use; it was only when they began to feel the heat on them that he took his shirt off without a second thought. Acantha looked at his muscled chest and back as subtly as she knew how, though she was pretty certain that he had caught her staring. As he stood on her back, holding her arms in the position needed for the technique he had meant to teach her, it seemed to her she had gotten much more than she had bargained for.


	11. Chapter 11

George came at her with a rushing move she had never seen before; her knives flew to the air before she could change her grip on them and duck his attack. At least she did part of the ducking... Still, she was very much aware that her skin was touching his as he trapped her against the back wall, knife to her neck, hand over her shoulder. He was breathing harshly, his crooked smile was both fierce and sweet. Suddenly, and without warning, he reached down and forth, pressing his lips into hers. There was a light touch to them, even as she felt them parting her own to deepen their exchange. She was happy to let him do so, at first, but as the fear of what might happen next rose she had to push him apart and take a deep breath.

\- What was that?- she demanded, though her heart wasn't on it. Truth was she had liked it, which was why it should never happen again.

\- Justice- he replied, his smile as sweet as if she had asked him wether he had liked it - I had to steal you that kiss, seeing how you have been stealing so much sleep from me these last few nights-

She arched her eyebrow, very much like he usually did, and had him chuckling. He bent down to pick up the fallen knives, not waiting for another remark from her, and then walked away to find hers. It gave her time to compose herself again, and to slow down her pounding heart.

\- That is all I can teach you, my dearest- he said, returning and offering the dagger she'd lost, hilt first 

\- That is not true- she replied, fearing that their excuse of meeting alone would disappear - That last one I didn't know-

\- I can't teach you all of my tricks, now, can I?- he asked innocently, twisting his own knife on the air and then catching and sheathing it with a single movement of his wrist.

\- Afraid I might try to take your throne, Majesty?- she joked, giving him a side glance that promised all kind of trouble

\- Have my rushers changed your mind about thieves so much that you would want to rule them?- he asked in disbelief, though he knew she was jesting with him. Truth was, he was simply waiting to see if she came up with another excuse for being with him.

\- And what if they have?- 

\- Perhaps I would have to surrender my throne to you with nothing more than a 'good luck'- he said, looking to her eyes like a carefree boy instead of the King of Rogues

\- You would let me take it, just like that?- she wondered, confused. She knew how much that silly throne meant to him

\- I would be unable to harm you- he said, seriousness unfitting him - I told you that before, and I have not changed my mind about it-

\- And two weeks have gone by and you hadn't tried to kiss me until today...- she muttered, walking towards him with a shy smile - You are a true gentleman, aren't you?-

\- What can I say?- he whispered back, feeling his breath catching at his throat - I am a romantic soul-

She was now a step away from him, her eyes looked at him with hidden promises and unknown fears. He knew he shouldn't press her, else she might run from him again. But he couldn't help it anymore. That girl had somehow managed to make him want much more than what he had. She had made him thrive to be better for her. And he had desired something that he couldn't just take. Unable to take his eyes from her, he bent down towards her magnetic lips once more. He heard her low gasp as he pressed his lips to hers once more and tasted her sweetly. For what Ghos had said, she had never had a man before, so he was trying to be extra careful and gentle. That girl deserved the world, and he could only give her what little he was.

Her heart leaped the instant his lips touched hers. She was positive that it couldn't possibly beat any faster, until his fingers twisted her black hair and his free hand ran down her back. She felt him press her against his muscled chest; it was a wondrous thing that her body could fit so perfectly in his. His touch was gentle and soft, as if she might break if he handled her in any other way. Still, there was a strange urge to his lips that he tried to bury. She could feel it every now and then, pulling free of his control and then subsiding again as he regained it. He freed her lips and ran his lips down her jawline to her ear, which he nibbled on lightly. She giggled, unable to stop herself, and felt his chuckle as an earthquake.

Slowly, he took a step back and looked at her with searching hazel eyes. His hand was still over her cheek, caressing it lightly, and he was wearing what looked like a badly hidden goofy smile that made him look so boyish and adorable that she couldn't help but to smile at him in turn.

\- You have made me question everything I was certain of- he whispered to her - Whoever might have guessed that such a small creature could create so much havock-

\- I am trusting you, George Cooper- her voice was rough and low as she tried to catch her breath - Don't make me regret it-

\- Wouldn't dare, dear- he worded against her lips, already seeking their comfort.

Little did they know that they had an audience. Ghos, Lisa and the twins had been watching their training from one of their windows, like they did every now and then, and were now gawping at their unexpected exchange.

\- Finally- Lisa was the first to recover herself - They should have done this weeks ago-

\- I'll have to trade words with George... make sure he'll be good to her- Ghos was shaking his head, but there was a smile on his lips - I can't believe he actually got her to like him back-

The twins said nothing. They didn't need to word their thoughts for the other to know exactly what was passing through each other's minds. Hans was looking at his brother with concern, knowing as he did what he had felt for the woman that was now kissing the Rogue. Milko... he just couldn't believe his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Do you mind walking with me?- Milko asked the woman whose affection he so much desired

Acantha looked at him with her usual smile, even though she was a little worried at her friend's sudden shyness and the odd look he was giving her. Trying to calm down, and transmit such calmness to him, she pressed her hand to his shoulder. They were both wearing their performing clothes, and trying to catch their breath after one more acrobatic stunt together. She had seen George standing with the rest of the crowd with flowers and a goofy smile that made him look younger. She loved how he looked with that goofy smile.

\- Sure, just let me tell George I'll meet him later- she explained, already turning to find her newly found lover.

\- And why am I being met later?- the thief asked, having read their lips as he approached them and startling the two players with his sudden appearance - Evening, youngsters-

\- You shouldn't eavesdrop- she chided him, though her heart wasn't on it - Me and milk are going out for a walk. I'll meet you back at the Dancing Dove once we've had some time to ourselves, alright?-

\- It's hardly safe for you to walk on your own- he observed with a raised eyebrow and a worried look on his face

\- I can keep her safe; thank you so much for your trust- Milko replied with a wolfish grin, showing all of his white teeth and letting some of his magic hum in the air around him

\- Sorry if I offended you- George showed him both hands, not moving from where he stood, as he smiled at him clearly entertained

\- Don't be silly, both of you- Acantha commanded, feeling a little tired from her performance and wanting to be done with whatever it was that bothered her friend. She would be damned before admitting she wanted to find herself in a tucked away corner with George's arms around her and some alone-time-together.

\- I'll see you in the Dove, then- George whispered to her with a mischievous smile, bending down so that his lips touched hers swiftly before she could tell him to stop it. He enjoyed stealing such kisses from her, even if she did frown at him later, just as she was doing right then. It was the smile that he left on those very same lips what made it worth the consequent chiding.

She waved at him as she shook her head and turned to look at Milko. He was staring at George's back with a look she had never seen on him. He seemed angry, for some reason, though it wasn't it completely. Careful not to startle him, she slowly slid her arm in his and pulled him to the opposite direction.

\- So, what's wrong?- she asked sweetly, setting a slow pace so they could enjoy the still warm night air

\- He is wrong- he whispered and sighed, putting the words together - I don't like that he is courting you. And I don't like that you are flirting right back... please don't try to deny it, A. We saw you kissing this morning. Ghos has probably already had some big brother talk with Cooper; but Hans insisted that I should talk to you-

\- Talk to me? About what?- she whispered, feeling herself in a defensive position without even knowing why. She disliked where this conversation was going.

\- I know I really have no saying in what it is you do with your time, or who you should be spending it with... but honestly, dear, I can't do this anymore- his shoulders slumped as he struggled to explain himself to her. She was watching him intently, her green eyes big and shining under the moonlight as she tried to make sense of his words - I have loved you since I saw you. I sincerely think that every man who has ever set eyes on you has loved you from that moment... but for me it is different. It is so much more profound. I have been lucky enough to share much time with you, to get to know you for who you are and not for what you look like. I have shared your friendship with the hope that someday, when your past didn't hurt you so much, you might see that my love for you is far stronger than any friendship. And seeing you with George, I suppose such a time has finally come-

\- I don't think I am following you- she cautiously whispered

\- What I mean to say, Acantha, is that I am in love with you- he said, staring deep into her eyes while sending a little prayer to the Trickster to grant him that only wish. To have her love him back.

\- But we are friends- she whispered, unable to believe him - You and I, and Hans... we are like brothers and sister-

\- And we could be so much more..- he wasn't thinking when he bent to kiss her lips. 

It was a soft and quick kiss. Their lips had barely touched when Acantha took a step back and stared at him in confusion and horror. 

\- You must feel it too- Milko was almost begging, his eyes searching her face

\- Can't we just be friends?- she asked, feeling her heart pressed as if squished by an invisible force. She could see her own friend's heart breaking in front of her

\- I don't know- he replied, his expression going blank - Right now I don't think we can-

\- I am so sorry, Milko- she whispered, not wanting to hurt him further - It was never my intention to hurt you. I never meant for you to think I might have that kind of feelings for you-

\- Can't you just try it?- he asked, placing his hand over her right cheek, caressing it slowly - I am sure you feel like I do, you just haven't had the time to process it-

She was hurt, seeing him try to force her down that road. She was hurt at seeing him hurt, too. But it was the intensity in his eyes what made her panic. Without thinking, she shook his hand off and ran away from him. Acantha took a couple turns to lose him and then jumped from windowsill to windowsill until she reached one of the rooftops. She stood there, watching for her pursuer and waiting for him to walk away.

With a sigh and tears overflowing her eyes, she jumped down from the rooftop. Her feet landed swiftly on the rocky ground as she stood and turned to look about her. Three armed men surged from the buildings that surrounded her and gifted her a predatory smile. She silently kicked herself for missing them when she had left her safe spot.

\- Let me pass- she said, her voice a little hoarse - I am with the King of Rogues, he would be displeased if harm came to me-

One of the men chuckled, still approaching her with a raised sword. None of them replied, though she could smell alcohol when the wind blew in her direction. With one fast movement she unseated her daggers and stood in position, waiting for them to engage her before having to use violence. The three men jumped at her at the same time.

 

 

  

George Cooper sat on his table in the Dancing Dove, laughing and joking with his court and player friends. He was about to stand and excuse himself to look of Acantha, since she had been away for far longer than expected, when Milko came in sweeping the room with careful eyes. By the way his shoulders tensed, George knew he had not found what he was looking for. A really bad feeling pressed on him as the door behind him remained shut. Acantha should have already gone through it.

\- Milko- he called, waving him to approach

The mage looked at his brother, seating next to the Rogue, and did as asked. He didn't sit at the chair offered to him, but looked down into the thief's hazel eyes with concern.

\- Is she here already? Are you going to reprimand me, Your Majesty?- he asked with a bitter tone

\- I had no reason to do so, however, the fact that you don't know where she is could be enough for me to do just that- his voice was calm and chilled as he spoke, which made everyone around him even more nervous - So start talking, my friend. What happened?-

\- We argued- he replied, evading the matter as much as possible - She ran off and lost me before I could stop her. I have been trying to find her with no luck-

\- I can try a locating spell on her- Hans said, his worries confirmed by his brother's words, as he searched within his bad for something - She has that tag on her; the one you and Ghos practically forced me to plan on her necklace we gave her for her birthday-

\- And you didn't think of that before?- George patiently asked, motioning for his men to clean a space in the table for the mage to work

\- Hans is the one that can actually do tracking spells. I wouldn't have been able to do so correctly- Milko replied with a frown. He was much too worried to fight with the thief.

\- Quiet, please. I need to concentrate- the other twin ordered, already staring into a dark shiny rock - Once the spell is activated, we have to move quickly. So get ready to leave-

The men about him didn't need such indications; the instant the twin finished speaking his magic words and a blue dot sparkled within the dark rock they all ran to the door as one. Hans guided them through alleys and hidden streets until the glowing blue dot that was meant to indicate where Acantha was seemed to be just a couple steps in front of them. They, however, couldn't see anyone in the alley. Frowning, Hans walked an extra step or two, and gasped as his eyes found her. George, who had followed him, ran to her side without thinking.

Acantha was seated against a wall, her chest heaving as she fought to breath. There was blood all over her clothes and around her; her knives glistened with the moonlight, still close to her reach. In front of her lay the corpse of a man.

\- Acantha- George whispered, already looking for her injuries with worried eyes - What happened? Where were you hurt?-

\- They jumped me- she gasped. It hurt too much to speak, it hurt too much to breathe - I am tired-

\- Don't close your eyes, dear- he begged her, caressing her cheek and trying to smile at her sweetly. He didn't want her to know how worried he was that she was practically dead where she sat. He didn't want her to see how much that hurt him. Right now she needed to see him calm and supportive. She needed peace.

\- Mithros- Milko gasped, trying to kneel beside George. His hands were already glowing with his Gift, even though he was not a healer.

\- Don't- she whispered, wincing as the pain got worse - None of you are healers-

She tried, in vain, to smile at them all. All she wanted was sleep. And for someone to do something about the cold.

\- Then let's take you to one- George whispered fiercely, gathering her fragile figure in his arms and picking up a quick pace that wouldn't make her move too much. He could feel the shadows of the rest of his men and the twins behind him, some, he knew, had gone ahead to ensure they wouldn't encounter any surprises. He knew he was still a little way from her mother's and was not preoccupied that his men could hear him beg - Don't die on me, Acantha-

 

 

The doors of her mother's house were already open by the time they reached them. Scholar was whispering the situation to George's mother by the time they found the healer, almost at her front door.

\- Please mother- the king of thieves asked in desperation, showing her his burden 

\- On the table- the healer ordered with an even voice - Place her there-

Once he had done as asked, the woman hurried to indicate those around them what other tools she might need. As George's men came and went with hot water and dried clothes, the twins and the king of thieves simply stared at Acantha's face, willing her to live.

\- You three- the female voice was authoritative enough to make them all look at her owner - Out-

\- But...- Milko started, his fists tight and his energy a turmoil

\- You are not helping here- she interrupted him, deviating her attention from her charge for a moment - Not her nor me. So out with you; I'll call you when something changes-

And she turned back to the dying girl on her table. With Hans' help, Milko and George left the room and walked into the open air of the courtyard; now that Acantha was being tend to, there was time for interrogations.

\- What on earth were you thinking?- George snapped at the twin - Leaving her alone in the cursed lower city!-

\- I told you, we argued and she left- Milko's voice was a murmur, his magic throbbed the air around him

\- If she dies...- he warned, his heart contracting at the mere thought

\- You are getting a little ahead of yourself, ain't you?- Hans calmly intervened, standing between his brother and the thief - She is still alive-

\- That's just it... 'still'- he growled - had your brother stayed with her...-

\- He did as she asked of him- Hans cocked his head to one side, as if looking at an obnoxious bug - It implies respect and love to honor someone's wishes; and he did try to follow her-

\- What do you care, anyways?- Milko grumbled, speaking for himself - You've known her for what? A month? We have been with her for years; do you think we are not upset? Do you think we do not love her?-

George had a knife on each hand. He could see the magic coursing the air between them, as if connected, and measure their strength. Sure, he would have done much better not crossing two fire mages, but he could take them. He could hear two or three of his men behind him, shifting into their own ready positions in case things got worse.

\- Put that down, son- he heard his mother call, forcing him to bite his lower lip in frustration - And the two of you, stop. Now-

There was a slight shuffle, as they all considered the implications of abandoning their little feud. George sighed and put down his blades with a tight smile, turning towards his mother and giving his back to the mages. He felt the air tighten up a little more, before it suddenly became lighter again.

\- How is she?- George asked his mother, his concern evident for anyone to see

\- She will be alright- the woman said, feeling the last bits of tension leave the air - She will need much rest and quiet, and will surely hurt for a time; but she will recover. You did well to bring her to me, son, I am not sure she would have survived those injuries for much longer... which brings me to the question, what happened?-

\- You could ask him- her son answered with a jerk of his head, already walking towards the house.

\- Don't- his mother stopped him with a firm hand - Not yet-

\- I can't see her?- he asked, eyebrow raised

\- I said she needed rest- the healer said, tightening her grip on his shoulder in comfort - That includes rest from all this negative energy between you. Now, go home and rest; she will stay here until I say otherwise-

\- But...- the three of them spoke at the same time, forcing them to stare at each other with rueful acknowledgement 

\- She will be here tomorrow- she conceded - Perhaps then you will be calm and able to visit-

The three of them stared at her for a moment more before turning around and leaving. There was no case in arguing with the woman, she would clearly not budge; besides, she had just saved Acantha's life.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Eleni Cooper stayed by her charge's bed all night. She had to fight down a fever twice before the sun rose and the roosters called their morning songs; now that the worst had passed it was only a matter of time before the girl regained consciousness. The long night, however, had not been entirely idle. She knew that her son was in love with the girl, that much had been obvious as he begged for her help; but he was not the only one to feel strongly for her. One of her friends had looked even more troubled that her son, and she could imagine that it had been precisely that what had spiked up their discussion into almost a fight that night.

She heard Acantha sigh and shuffle, indicating her deep sleep was already leaving her. With a tired smile, she came down and prepared the kettle; the poor girl would be in much pain when she awakened.

 

 

\- What happened?- she asked as she took a single sip from the smoking tea - I don't remember much-

\- For what I gathered, you were attacked- Eleni answered, offering her hand to take the cup away. But the girl simply shook her head and took another sip, letting her know she could manage the cup on her own - My son and your friends found you in an alley and brought you to me-

She looked around the room, searching for a familiar face and finding it empty. She was disappointed that no one would have stayed behind for when she woke, that George had left despite her being so hurt.

\- I made them all leave- the healer said with a sweet smile - They were all worried and arguing; it was better if they left to cool down before coming to see you-

\- Arguing?- she repeated with a frown - Milko didn't say anything to George, did he? I'll kill him-

\- Is that why you ran off?- Eleni asked kindly, taking a seat next to her - Because he told you how he felt?-

\- He did tell?- she asked, aghast. Part of her was sure the twin wouldn't say anything to anyone about it.

\- He didn't have to- came the calming reply - It was rather obvious that he loved you; at least last night-

\- I didn't want things to change- she whispered into her cup, barely looking at the woman - Milko, Hans and I have been very close for a long time, now. I love them both...-

\- Just not as he wanted you to love him- she finished up for her, understanding - Why did you run off? Why not tell him this?-

\- It is different from the usual suitors. I love him- she explained, frustration making her head ache - He and Hans were like sun after a long night, they were fresh. And we know so much about each other... I just didn't know how to turn him down without hurting him. I don't want him to hurt. And I could see it in his eyes, you know? I could see how much he loved me, and how pained he was that I didn't.... and I panicked-

\- Love is a strange thing- Eleni mused, smiling down at her as she placed a cold hand against her forehead - It is far scarier to receive it than to give it-

\- Why does this keep happening to me?- she whispered, tears threatening to free themselves from the prison of her glassy eyes - Why is the people I love always getting hurt because of me?-

\- You need rest- the healer said after a moment of silence, caressing the girl's head as she tried to soothe her - Your wounds have mostly healed, but you need to go easy for a while-

\- If any of them come- she said, already closing her eyes and drifting to sleep - will you wake me?-

\- When they come, I will- 

 

 

George was the first to arrive that day, he had slept poorly and was still going over his argument with the twins in his head even as he stepped into his mother's courtyard. She had sighed at his sight and guided him to her bedside; she was just about to wake her when her son stopped her with a gentle hand.

\- She can use the sleep- he whispered, warmly looking at her - I don't mind watching meanwhile-

\- In other circumstances I might say it is not proper for a young man to watch a lady sleep- his mother said with an arched eyebrow - but I thank you for letting her rest-

\- Seems to me, you need rest yourself- he observed, looking at her red eyes and dark shadows under them

\- So do you, George-

Once they were alone, the king of thieves contented himself in watching her tranquil face and hearing her deep breath. It was reassuring to see her twitch every now and then, and to catch the glimpses of pink and red that eventually colored her face. She was alive, gods be thanked.

\- George- 

With a sigh he turned to look at Marek, standing by the doorframe with a frown. He could hear the worry in his voice, and knew he was probably needed elsewhere. Producing a red rose from his sleeve, he let it rest next to the girl's pillow and left.

 

 

\- Good evening, mistress- 

Eleni Cooper had to fight hard from smiling at the odd group of people standing at her door. Half of them wore face paint and the rest were dressed as the players they probably were; between pleasantries and kind words, she guided them through her house and into the room in which Acantha still rested. She had slept most of the day away, waking only in short intervals to eat, drink or go to the bathroom. She had seen George's flower and regretted having missed his visit, but she was still too tired to do more than that.

\- Acantha?- the healer peeked inside the room, whispering her name in case she was asleep once more. Instead, she saw drowsy emerald eyes looking back at her - You have visitors-

She pushed herself up a little, trying to stop herself from falling back asleep as her crew entered the premises and kindly smiled at her. She bit her lower lip a little, reading in their eyes pity as well.

\- How are ye doing, lass?- asked Ghos, seating by the foot of her bed as the rest of the Players perched themselves along the wall and floor - Ye scared us-

\- I'm sorry Ghos- she said, smiling at him and trying not to wince - I didn't mean to scare you, any of you-

Her eyes passed over everyone's eyes, stopping only on the twins'. Her breathing became a little jagged as she remembered the way Milko had looked at her, as she remembered his words.

\- Easy- Ghos whispered, worry furrowing his forehead - Does it hurt?-

\- A little- she answered, though it wasn't the kind of pain that he spoke of

\- We just came to see how you were doing- he said, carefully patting her leg - But we will leave now, let you rest and get strong again-

\- Have a nice show- she said, smiling at them as they gave their get well wishes and farewells.

As she eased herself back to the quiet of the room, she turned to look at the pair of redheads that still sat close to the wall.

\- I am so sorry, A- Milko practically jumped to her side, his worries and pain now evident in his previously guarded eyes - I never meant for this to happen, I...-

\- It's alright- she interrupted him, placing a hand over his mouth to stop his apologies - I know you didn't want to hurt me; same as I didn't want to hurt you-

\- I just wish you would give us a chance- he whispered, taking her hand in his and pressing it against his lips

She took her hand back, with a little struggle, and stared back at him with sad eyes. She knew he was hurt, and that she would hurt him further; she was about to say something to him when he pressed his own hand against her lips.

\- Don't- he said, pain making him struggle to keep himself calm - Don't say anything yet. Just... think about it, alright? We can talk when you are better-

And before she could say another word, he strolled out of the room.

\- I'm sorry- Hans said, watching everything from his seat by the wall - I'm sorry if he is hurting you-

\- I'm hurting him right back- she said, lowering her eyes - And I am sorry about it as well-

\- Hey- the twin reproached her, standing from his chair and slowly walking back to her bedside - Nothing of that. Milk knew there was a chance that you wouldn't return his affections. Curse it, no one knew wether you would ever return anyone's romantic affections until George came along-

\- You don't approve?- she asked, feeling her heart tighten up as she realized that maybe hurting Milko would mean losing Hans too.

\- I actually think he has been good for you- he surprised her - He seems to make you happy, and it has been a while since you let yourself just be. Of course I would have rather have you as my sister, mind; but one can't force anyone to feel something they don't. And trying to force you... it just wouldn't be fair-

\- You don't hate me, then?- 

\- Hate you?- he asked, confused - Why on earth would I ever hate you?-

\- For hurting him- she whispered - For hurting your brother-

\- He is hurting you right back- he answered with a tight smile, repeating her words to her. She smiled back at him but said nothing else - He'll come around. And I will try to keep him and George from doing anything stupid, though I am not sure how good I'll be at it considering last night's events-

\- You were all under a lot of stress- she said, trying to hide how nervous the idea of George fighting the twins made her

\- Just to name it- came a third voice from the doorway.

The mage jumped to his feet, his hands covered by fire as he turned towards the interrupting voice and covering him from the girl's sight. As fast as he had stood, the fire from his hands disappeared and he sat back down with a sigh.

\- Don't do that, Cooper- he warned with a smile - Scaring a fire mage is always a bad idea-

\- Hello there- he said, stepping into the room with no more than an answering smile for the mage - I came earlier, but you were sleeping-

\- I saw the rose- she answered with a smile - Thank you-

\- I see you have been put up to speed with the events of last night- the rogue continued with an arched eyebrow, turning to the twin - Was it really necessary to worry her?-

\- I was just letting her fears rest- Hans answered good-naturedly - It would be absurd that you and my brother got into a fight-

\- I agree with him- she said, searching for his hand with hers - Please don't fight?-

\- As I said- George said, feeling his heart accelerate as she held his hand - We were just stressed. I am sure that whatever was bothering Milko last night we can talk peacefully now-

Hans chuckled, making the thief's eyebrow shoot up again as he looked at him first and then at Acantha. He didn't have to ask anything for her to know what the question was.

\- Milko may be in love with me- she mumbled, feeling her cheeks burn

\- Oh- the rogue said, turning to look at the other twin - He finally told her, did he?-

\- You knew?- she asked, bewildered as the redhead nodded.

\- Hans might have mentioned it before- he drew down and pressed his lips on hers, slightly touching so as to keep from hurting her - But I don't mind that. I am used to having other men fall in love with you; it is part of your charm-

\- Well... I will be leaving you two lovebirds- Hans said as he stood up again and rewarded them with a mischievous smile. He was halfway through the hall and towards the exit when they heard him call: - Don't do anything I wouldn't do!-

They chuckled a little, even as Acanthia's cheeks flared, and waited until there was no trace of his footprints.

\- Do you want me to leave you to rest?- George asked, caressing her hair and cheek

\- I've rested plenty today- she said, beaming at him

\- And will need plenty more, young lady- Eleni Cooper said, looking at them with an arched eyebrow - Here, take some tea to help you along. George, you should probably leave to your wicked friends now-

\- Can he stay?- she found herself asking, her face red as she said the words

\- Sure I can, isn't that right mother?- he turned to look at her, his eyes and hers stuck together for a moment before she sighed, shrugged and left the room. With a radiant smile, he turned to her and winked - I always knew you'd liked what you saw that night you tried to sneak into my room-

\- George!- she exclaimed as the last bits of red flourished once more in her face.

\- Move over a bit, I'll just lay down with you- he said, his eyes dancing in mischief - Or was that not what you wanted?-

\- Just shut up and climb on- she said, the tea already beginning to drowse her again.

He laid by her side, tenderly caressing her hair and arm as he held her in his other arm. She had fallen asleep some time back and he was aware of the many things that he had still to do before the night was over; but for the moment, he was content.


	14. Chapter 14

Acantha woke to an empty bed, which was a little disappointing, but she felt her spirits stronger. Wincing, for the pain was still there when she moved, she sat herself up and prepared to stand. Surely a day was more than enough time of rest.

\- What do you think you are doing, young lady?- asked Eleni as she entered the room with yet another cup of smoking tea; she could see that she also carried some fruit in her tray and what seemed to be prepared eggs for breakfast.

\- I am feeling much better now- she said, matter-of-factly - See? I am sitting on my own and I am not a bear despite the fact that I just woke up-

\- A bear, you say?- the healer giggled before placing the cup in her hands and sitting by her side

\- Please- she begged, sipping from her cup - I hate being cupped up in a single room for a long time. Besides, I am losing coin if I am not out there performing-

\- And you think you could perform as injured as you are?- the woman looked sceptic, which was not to be blamed - I am not sure you would be able to walk, let alone dance and jump like you always do-

\- You've seen my performances?- she asked bewildered

\- Most of the merchants speak of little else, nowadays- Eleni shrugged, setting the plate of fruit in front of her - Now eat, we'll see if we can hasten your recovery-

Beaming at her, the young woman ate her breakfast in a hurry making the older one laugh.

 

 

It had taken her three days and some of the fourth for her to be well enough to convince Eleni Cooper to let her leave her house. In the meantime she had received visits from most of the rogue's court, the rogue himself and the entire crew. Except for Milko, that is. She had also come to know the healer well, to the point in which they had become friends; a deed that pleased George and pained him equally, his mother had a knack for telling old stories of when he was younger and not all of them were precisely impressive.

\- Mother did say you promised to keep your head low and abstain yourself from performing for at least another week- George was saying as he accompanied her to her room in the Dancing Dove.

\- I can't stop performing- she replied with a frown, letting him half-carry her up the stairs - A girl has got to eat-

\- I can make sure you eat this week, if you don't perform- he said, arched eyebrow - I think Ghos was putting a purse together among your player friends as well. Trust me, dear, you won't starve-

\- I can't let you or them do that- she reproached him - I won't accept any charity-

\- You are a stubborn one, ain't you?- the thief groaned as he opened the door of her room. It was full of roses, all blooming beautifully and letting their perfume mix with the air of the closed room.

\- You did all this?- she asked him with a sweet smile 

\- It was not such a big deal- he answered, helping her sit by her bed

\- Come here, you rogue- she called sweetly; peeking his cheek and letting him turn her head to kiss her lips.

\- Welcome home- 

The two lovers parted and turned their heads in surprise at the intruder. Hans, Ghos and Lisa watched them from the doorframe with mocking smiles even as they mumbled something to make things less awkward. Ghos, however, was not the one to be overcome by awkwardness.

\- Seems you are doing well enough to me- he said, stepping into the room and looking at the invasion of flowers with a twinkle in his eyes

She laughed, shaking her head a little at her friend and patted the seat next to her and opposite to George. Ghost took it, as the rest of her visitors found other places to sit.

\- Eleni talked to us- Ghos said, patting her shoulder - No performing in a week, she said-

\- Really? Is there anyone she didn't talk to?- she asked frowning - I need the coin, Ghos-

\- We'll be giving you some of ours- Hans said with a boyish smile - All the crew will-

\- And I have already offered to share my riches, too- George said looking at her with knowing eyes. They all knew what she would say next, even if she still hadn't even begun to form the words.

\- I can't accept your money- she said at the same time as all four of them rolled their eyes

\- Well, ye are out of the night show- Ghos observed - And yer place by the armory has been taken by Milko-

\- And I am still in the Temple District, so don't try to sweep that off from me, lass- Hans warned with a smile - Though I would  _love_ to see you try-

\- I could still find another location- she continued, stubborn as always 

\- And do what? You can barely keep up with a walk through the street- George chided her, he could feel her frustration but there was no point in risking it

\- I can sing- she replied rebelliously - Sure, I am not the best singer in town but what about it? I could sing in the morning and early afternoon, maybe I won't get as much coin as I could but I would still earn some. I can still perform without putting myself at risk-

\- She does have a point- both Lisa and Hans observed, smiling at each other for thinking the same thing

\- She could sing close to one of us, so we can keep an eye on her- Ghos thought out loud - Maybe even partner up with one of the twins...-

\- You are giving in?- George asked incredulous

\- Ye've never tried to argue with her- his old friend said with a shrug - I swear, she can be an obnoxious one when she is trying to be persuasive-

\- I'll be fine- she assured him in a sweet tone - What's the worst that could happen?-

They all stared at her in silence, remembering just how bad it had been finding out she'd been almost killed in that alley.

\- Alright, perhaps not the strongest point in my favor- she mumbled - But I'll keep close to someone and keep my performances to singing in broad daylight-

\- I'll have some of my people follow you too- George said with a sigh - We can never be too careful-

\- So, sugar. You with me, Ghos, Lisa or Milko?- Hans asked with a mischievous smile as the other two looked at her expectantly

\- No offense lads, but Hans does have the better place for singing...- she shrugged with a smile of her own, letting them fill her up with the few news she'd missed since her accident.

That night she went downstairs with the rest of them, greeting her rusher friends and joining them in their songs and games. She had missed this, she noted, having people that loved her about her. And that, she thought, was exactly what she had been afraid of.

\- Are you alright?- George asked from the doorframe, staring at her as she busied herself in her room - You left quite suddenly-

\- I'm fine- she answered, not bothering to look at him. She knew he would read the lie in her eyes.

\- You going back to the avoiding and lying?- he asked, a little hurt - I thought we were past all that-

\- Do you know why I never got close to the people of our season stays? Why I never 'had a man', as Ghos said?- she didn't need to look at him to know that he was looking at her with some concern - After my family died, I was alone. Before that I had never been alone in my life, and I had been hurt so badly by it that I thought I would die. Even as a slave I didn't have that many friends, and on the streets... well, I couldn't really trust anyone. The only people I dared get close to, after my family died, were Ghos and the twins; and only when I knew that they were not leaving me behind. But now... Now I have all these friends, and I have you; and I know that eventually we won't be able to be together-

\- Acantha- George whispered sweetly, hugging her despite the fact that she was still not facing him - I will not go anywhere as long as you want me with you. And even then, I am pretty sure you will still have me around-

\- You don't understand it George- she mumbled, unable to move - I was alone because solitude could not hurt me anymore. I was alone for a reason-

\- Perhaps, you are no longer alone for a reason as well- he whispered against her hair, pulling her down to the bed as he sat on it - They hurt you pretty bad, didn't they? Even though you pretend your past doesn't hurt you anymore-

\- I don't want to talk about it- she said, trying to pull free from him

\- Then we won't talk- he said, pulling her closer still - We'll just lay here in silence-

She stopped fighting him then, letting him hold her as she drifted between consciousness and sleep. She knew he would be gone, by the time she woke up and she wanted to cherish the moment for as little as it lasted. Deep down, she knew their time was running out.

 


	15. Chapter 15

As the last note died in the air, the sound of coins bumping against each other ringed quietly. Even though it was not the best earnings she and Hans had made, it was still good enough for him to stick by her side the remaining two days of her 'resting period'. She smiled at those that deposited their coins by their feet and thanked them for the income, not really paying attention to them, until she saw a pair of very familiar eyes.

\- My lord- she said, curtsying even as the young boy approached them. It occurred to her, that she had never seen him without his horse. He was a tall man, far taller than she was, though still about the size of the twins; he was muscled and graceful as he walked, even if his expression seemed a bit tired.

\- You have been away for some time- he observed, placing, as he usually did when he found her after a performance, a golden piece in her hand - Rumor had it that you were injured?-

\- My lord is too kind to pay such interest in me- she said, still looking at the ground and her feet - It was a little accident, but I should be fully recovered soon-

\- That is a shame- he said with a sad smile, surprising both the girl and the redhead that stood close by, obviously listening - Not that you will be better, of course. But that you will stop singing. You have an angel's voice-

\- My lord is too kind- she said again, bitting her lip to stop herself from laughing outright. Whatever worked for the young lordling with noble ladies in the castle was ridiculous to her.

\- Would you care to join me for lunch?- he blurted out after a moment of silence. She could hear his friends, who apparently had held on to the lordling's horse, snicker behind him and couldn't help but feel some pity for the lad. He seemed to hear it too, as well as Hans coughing, because he turned red and moved to leave - Sorry I even asked..-

\- Wait- she said, placing a hand over his without thinking. He turned to look at her, surprised, and she let his hand go; her cheeks burning in turn - I don't see why not-

\- Really?- he asked, equally surprised and happy - Erhm... would you rather walk or ride? Is there someplace you would prefer to have lunch at?-

\- Excuse me, my lord- Hans interrupted, bowing to the young man - May I have a word with my friend?-

\- Sure- he answered, as he approached his own friends to settle things with them.

\- What are you doing?- the twin hotly whispered - Are you mad?-

\- I felt sorry for the lad- she answered, equally hushed - You and those lordling were laughing at him-

\- He asked you to lunch- the twin observed - Of course we were laughing-

\- He is a young boy, and we will go somewhere safe, most likely- she said - It's not like Scholar or Marek or whoever is following me today will stop doing it just because I am with the young lord-

\- I don't think George will like this- he warned, almost singing his warning

\- It means nothing, no one has anything to worry about- she stated, turning to face the approaching lord. 

He was pulling from his horse's reins, so it was more likely that wherever they were going they would ride to. With a gasp and her teeth gritted, readying herself from the pain of the effort, she let him help her mount the animal. He then swooped onto it behind her with the ease and grace of hours of practice and, placing his arms around her to get a better hold of the reins, kicked his horse into a mild trot. They didn't talk on the way to the pub, nor when they arrived and were led to a table inside the place. Suddenly, Acantha started to think maybe she had made a mistake after all; what on earth were they supposed to talk about?

\- This is a nice place- she commented with a shy smile, letting her eyes roam about the premises. She had never entered the place, though she'd passed in front of it before, and heard plenty more

\- Is this normal for you?- he asked, and seeing her surprised look quickly amended - Having people stare as they are now, I mean-

\- Oh- she said, suddenly self-conscious and tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear - I suppose I got used to it-

\- So... how did you get injured?- he asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence

\- I bumped into the wrong people- she replied with a shy smile, trying to change the direction their conversation was going - Have you not been sleeping well, my lord?-

\- Excuse me?- he asked, surprised and blushing a little

\- You look tired, that's all- she amended, kicking herself for her awkwardness

\- Training has gotten harder- he said with a kind smile - We have to use weights now, it makes hell of the everyday practices-

\- Training, my lord?- she asked, unsure as to what exactly he was referring to. What could lords complain about, anyways?

\- For my knighthood- he said with a proud smile, one that made him look completely like the noble he would most likely become once he was all grown - We get to practice weapons and learn other sort of things, mostly academical. By the time we get to the schooling part, we are mostly worn out; there is little free time and so we cannot come to town as often as we would like. But when we do, I always try to find you-

She looked at him from under her eyelashes, an arched eyebrow that mimicked George's perfectly. 

\- That sounded better in my head- he said apologetically - What I mean is that you are really good at what you do, it is a nice...-

He stopped talking the instant her giggles turned into laughter. She couldn't believe that she had managed to make that lordling so nervous as to explain himself to the likes of her. Seeing her laugh, he relaxed a little and smiled at her in turn.

\- I am sorry, my lord- she said once she managed to calm herself down - I didn't mean to laugh like that-

\- You should laugh like that all the time- he said, as food she had not heard him order was placed before them.

She took another look around, feeling as if she was being watched and was surprised to see George's hazel eyes staring at her. He rose an eyebrow, the way only he could, and she offered him an almost imperceptible shrug and a smile. Apparently, she would have more company than she had thought during her meal.

\- So, where did you learn to jump and dance as you do?- the lordling asked, his eyes intent on her

\- Most of it I learned in Carthak- she replied, cutting a piece of the roasted meat that he'd served her - But I gathered some other things from the Cooper Islands and Galla- 

\- You have traveled a lot- he said, mildly surprised

\- As a Player you have to, my lord- she explained - People get bored of certain performances soon enough, you have to move about to learn new tricks and give them time to miss the old ones-

\- You will be leaving Tortall, then?- he said it matter-of-factly, his face serious as he waited for an answer

\- Well... yes, I suppose I will- she replied with a sad smile - Though I must admit it is a marvelous city, Corus is-

\- You only came to Corus? Have you not been in Port Caynn or Fief Naxen?- 

\- Tortall is where the most profit is to be found- she said with a shrug, feeling a little defensive - Our travels are mostly fixed around that-

\- Well, Corus is a very beautiful city- he said, trying to settle the matter there - And I am quite envious of your travels. I bet there are so many things you could learn out there-

\- Betting with a commoner is a bad idea, my lord- she said with a mischievous smile 

\- I am betting you are not a rusher or a thief, my lady- he said, arching an eyebrow and looking at her with intelligent glowing eyes

\- And I am not a lady either, my lord- she offered with a smile - Ladies do not jump and dance in the streets-

\- Maybe they should, don't you think?-

She laughed again, trying to imagine some of the noble ladies she'd seen trying to perform as she did. Their dresses would have been more than enough to keep them from succeeding at that.

\- Gary- a male voice said, making them both turn to it - I am sorry, but we have to head back now-

\- Sure, just give me a second- he said, obviously annoyed. Then turning his attention back at her said - The bill is all taken care of, would you still be around here for the next time I can get out of the palace?-

\- I'll be here for at least another month, my lord- she answered, blushing a little

\- I really do wish you would call me Gary, like my friends do-

\- I am sorry, my lord- she said smiling at him.

He shook his head and left her on the table with the remainder of their shared lunch. Despite the fact that she had thought it had gone quite well, she could feel a weight being lifted from her shoulders as the young man left.

 

 

\- You thinking to leave my court and join theirs?- asked George once she was halfway to the Dancing Dove, joining from apparently nowhere - Become a Duchess maybe?-

\- Are you jealous?- she asked, stopping up short and turning to look at him, hands on her hips

\- _If_ I said I was, would you try to appease me?- he asked, placing his own hands over hers and pulling her closely to him

\- Stop that- she chided, though her heart wasn't on it

\- I believe, the lady said stop- they heard a third voice call with authority. 

They turned to find young Gareth of Naxen and one of his friends, both ridding, by the corner of their less walked by street. Both youngsters had a serious air about them, and were surrounded by George's men, even if they couldn't see them.

\- My lord- George smiled at him, letting go of Acantha's hips

\- My lord- she said in turn, worriedly looking at him - May I introduce to you a friend of mine...-

\- Tunstall - he interrupted her, bowing his head low and rewarding her with a charming smile - It is a true honor to meet such a great lord as thyself-

\- Is this man bothering you?- Gareth asked the girl with a frown

\- He is just playing stupid, my lord- she replied with a slight shake of her head - But he is no threat-

His horse whined and pawed the ground uncomfortably, much like it had the first time he had seen the man. He regarded George with a seizing look and, making up his mind, nodded once at him.

\- If ever you are in need of help, tell the guards at the castle that you are to see me- he instructed her

\- My lord is too kind- she said, with a curtsy and watched him and his friend leave by the busy street.

-Now- George said, smiling back at her and pulling her close once more - Where were we?-

\- You were confessing to jealousy, I believe- she said with a giggle

\- Ah, yes- his smile broadened as he closed up the distance and kissed her neck - And you were going to appease me-

\- And how would I be doing that?- she asked, trying to keep a serious air around her.

\- I can think of a thing or two- he whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it

She tensed then, forcing him to stop and look at her with worry.

\- What's wrong?- he asked

\- Nothing- was her reply - Let's just get back to the Dove-

She started to walk first, closely followed by a very confused George. It wasn't until she had arrived to her door and almost shut it on his face that the king of knives tried to confront her.

\- What is it?- he asked, his calm air gone - Why are you fleeing from me, now?-

\- It is nothing, alright?- she said, her voice shaking with anger - I just need some time to myself. I has been a long day, George-

\- Is it because of what I said?- he pressed on - I know you've never been with a man, I know maybe that may scare you...-

\- You really think that?- she asked, a bitter laugh coming from her lips - I was a slave for a year and a half, George. Are you really that naive to think I have never laid with a man before?-

Whatever he was about to say was trapped in his throat as her words sank in. Of course he should have known that, but when she had spoken of her past she had never mentioned anything of the sort to him; not even Ghos had given any indications.

\- I...- he said, unable to speak further as her words began to make sense and present images he did not want in his head - You never said anything-

\- Really George, how do you think it would have sounded like?- she said, angry tears rolling down her cheeks - By the way, I was rapped and forced to be a sexual toy for a year and a half. I don't think it works, how about you?-

\- A?-

She swirled to find the twins by her door, look as pale and aghast as George was in the middle of her room. Frustrated and angry she groaned and threw her hands to the air in desperation.

\- Great, now everyone knows- she muttered

\- Acantha...- Hans said, taking a step closer to her as he read her intentions in her glassy eyes

\- Just let me be, would you?- she demanded, jumping through the window and into the courtroom beyond. She landed swiftly in the ball of her feet and was running through it and into the kitchen by the time they snapped out of their shock.

\- She shouldn't be doing jumps like that yet- Hans observed with detachment.

But none of them hurried after her.

 


	16. Chapter 16

\- What do you mean 'she is nowhere to be found'?- George almost growled at the three men that stood around him

\- We've searched everywhere, asked those we can trust... not even the dogs have seen her- replied Marek with a shrug - Seems like she just climbed into a well or somethin'-

\- This is the first warning for you all fools. Find her, or next time I'll take your ears to make sure you are listening- his face was set as he indicated them to return to the streets, never mind that the entire night had come and gone without any sleep or news.

\- You have a bad temper, Majesty- one of the twins pointed out, looking at him with a  side glance. 

\- I like things being done properly- he snapped back, then forcing a smile to his lips calmly continued - I'm just worried for the lass. She could be in all sorts of trouble-

\- I am not using the tracking spell again- Hans said, both to George and to his brother - She wanted us to leave her alone, alone I will let her stay-

\- Have you forgotten what happened last time she went off on her own?- Milk demanded, frowning at his brother.

\- She lived in the streets of Carthak before knowing much self-defense for some months and did well enough. I am sure she is faring well on her own and she will return whenever she feels ready to speak to us- the twin calmly explained - Worrying ourselves is not going to do much good either-

\- If you won't find her- George was already putting the hood of his coat up to cover his face. Even if he had to visit every single one of his informants he would learn where she was hiding - I will-

 

 

\- Good morning!-

Acantha turned to look at the tall youngling with a scowl. It had been a rough night, especially since she didn't trust nobles nor their servants; she had been mostly awake, drifting off vaguely for minutes and then waking with a jerk. Even if she had had a good night's sleep, she would have been ready to snap that lively and optimistic head off.

\- Ain't you all perky and full of life- she replied, with a grumble. There was no point in trying to smile at the kid, even though he had proven true to his word and offer immediate assistance when she'd reached the servants' door of the castle. He had been summoned and had her tucked into one of the servant's rooms in no time, a hot meal had been served to her and then she had been left alone; he had returned to see her before sunrise.

\- Not a morning person, are you?- he beamed at her, seating in a chair that rested by the open door; then, turning serious, he continued - Are you ready to tell me what happened last night? Are you in some kind of trouble?-

\- Nothing as bad as that, my lord- she replied, still scowling but painting her words with sweetness - I just couldn't return to my usual rooms last night, is all-

\- I understand that everyone has secrets- the youngling said, sounding far wiser than she had ever heard him. Perhaps it was because he was more comfortable in the palace, in his own home - But sharing their burden can make it easier for you to face them. Whatever it is that bothers you, you can talk to me about and be sure I will keep it to myself-

\- I thank you, for everything you have done for me- she said, bowing her head - But somethings are better kept unsaid. I will be out of your hair in no time-

-Stay as long as you need to- he said with a sad smile; even as a bell rang through the entire castle, probably marking the beginning of that day's work. Gareth turned to the ceiling with a frown and sighed in resignation, slowly standing from the chair - I must leave you now or I'll be late. Are you sure you will be alright?-

\- I am a tough girl- she assured him with a sketch of a smile - I'll be just fine-

He turned to the open door, already the worries of whatever he had left undone of the work he had pilling up in his room catching up to this surreal morning.

\- Gary?- the beautiful woman called him by his name for the first time, forcing him to turn and look at her with surprise. She was blushing, and averting her eyes from his own, but she wouldn't keep to herself what had made her called to him - I can see you are very intelligent... don't bite your tongue because it may not be 'proper'; speak your mind even if it gets you in trouble. Wit is hard to come by, it shouldn't be kept hidden-

He smiled at her, flashing his white teeth and, bowing to her, turned to leave with a quick pace.

 

She was still playing with the remains of her breakfast when she felt someone seat by her side. Her back tensed as she got ready to flee or fight, her hold on the spoon she held hardened in case she needed it as some kind of weapon. The only thing that kept her from standing and leaving was the possibility that the person next to her were a noble; no one wanted trouble with a nobleman.

\- So- the person next to her whispered in a voice that was both familiar and loved - There I was, searching for you throughout the city without any sign of you and suddenly it occurred to me that maybe the reason i couldn't find you in the city was because you weren't there. Lucky for me, I also have some ears within the castle walls-

\- What are you doing here, George?- she asked in a hushed tone - If the Provost finds you in here...-

\- I came looking for you- his words were serious and harsh to her - Now, let us go somewhere we can both be more relaxed in-

\- I told you and the twins to let me be- she warned, side glancing at him

\- You and I need to talk, lassy- he warned, his voice was no longer the sweet and charming voice of a suitor but the firm and authoritative voice of a king.

She picked up her plate and took it to the cleaning ladies with a tight smile and a swift 'thank you' before following the black priest that only she knew was really George. They didn't speak as they left the castle walls or as they walked through the busy streets of Corus. Only when they had arrived to the Dancing Dove and it's inner courtyard did George turn to face her. His hazel eyes were burning with anger and preoccupation even as hers shone with rebellion.

\- What were you thinking? Entering the palace grounds- he scolded her, trying to keep his voice down to avoid being overheard from the many windows that overlooked them - We have been worried sick the entire night, searching for you; while you played with your noble friends-

\- I do not have to explain myself to you nor anyone- she replied with resent - I am no slave anymore, and I have to ask for no one's permission or approval. If I wanted to leave to the end of the world I could and would. So stop speaking to me as if you were my master, Rogue, because you are not-

\- Perhaps if you did listen to someone you wouldn't get yourself in so much trouble!-

\- Is this where you threaten me, oh king of thieves?- she demanded - If so, do it now and stop waisting my time-

\- You want a threat?- he laughed bitterly

\- What I want is for you to stay the hell away from me- she replied evenly - Do you think you can do that? Unlike the first time I asked it of you?-

\- Acantha- a third voice interrupted, making them both turn to look at Ghos. He was wearing his breeches only, so it was likely they had pulled him out of bed; the look he was giving them both was condescending, never mind that they were both angry and armed - What on earth has gotten into you?-

\- What do you care?- she snapped - I am ready to return to work and the Rogue will keep away from my business. That is all you need to know-

And without another word, she left to her rooms. If she was to succeed that night, she would need the practice.

 

 

As she stalked her victim, she could feel the same emotions that his face had awakened in her the other day. She had been sure she would never see that face again, despite knowing that he was alive, that he had murdered his entire family and taken her childhood and freedom from her. Now, she would take his life.

\- I know you are there- the raspy voice called once his gaming partners had left the table empty. 

The Player stepped out of the shadows, a knife in each hand, and paced closer to him. His voice had not changed a bit, and the anger and thrust of vengeance were aroused by it. 

\- Do I know you?- he asked, cocking his head as the light illuminated her face.

The fact that he didn't remember her, remember what he had done to her, made her blood run cold. Up she jumped, her knives ready to feel the flesh tearing under them; but the thief was old and much more used to fights that she was. He stepped aside at the last minute, letting her land next to him before producing a knife of his own and swinging it dotards her shoulder in a downward motion.

Acantha was unsure of how long they had fought, but she could feel herself tiring already. Blood ran from her many cuts, as well as from her opponents', but she could tell he had the upper hand. If only she hadn't slipped from the Rogue's men, she thought not for the first time. But, then again, perhaps it was only proper, her thoughts were roaming now as the kiss of cold blade touched the soft skin of her neck, that she was to be killed by the same hand that had taken her family from her.

She felt pain only for a moment, as she fought to breathe but her lungs were filled with liquid. She knew that what little she could cough out was blood, and she could see the bloodthirsty eyes that shone over her regard her with sudden recognition. At least, she now knew that he remembered.


	17. Prologue

As George approached the purple eyed lad and his friend, he couldn't help but remember the woman he had once loved. It was precisely because of those memories that he had not approached the noble youngster before; but such eyes and what his Sight told him couldn't be ignored.

He had invited them to the Dancing Dove for drinks, introducing himself by his real name this time, and placidly speaking to the lordlings. He could tell that young Gareth was trying hard to remember where he had seen him before, searching for any sign of recognition; but he had changed much after Acantha's death only some months before.

\- George- Gary called to him as the page Alan went for their horses - I may be mistaken, but some months back there was a beautiful Player. She used to sing and have this ribbon dance by the armory... Acantha she was called. Do you know her?-

\- I did- he said, smiling a little - You actually tried to call me off, last time you visited with her, though i don't believe you remember that. We were good friends, she and I-

\- Were?- Gary asked, suspicion turning into confirmation - Did she leave, then?-

\- She was killed- he answered, thinking that he owed that young lord the truth, for whatever reason - We found her with her neck slashed in an alley. She gave her killer a good fight, mind; but...-

\- She's dead?- he asked, feeling something being pulled inside his chest

\- If it is of any comfort- George said with a sad smile and a predatory edge - we got the man responsible-

\- Gary!- Alan called from the other side of the Dancing Dove's door

Gareth of Naxen nodded once, and left to join the younger page. Acantha was dead, but he was very much alive; and George knew that he had already beaten the odds, now, it was up to him to change things around.


End file.
